


Book of Days

by Infernos



Series: Miles To Go Before I Sleep [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernos/pseuds/Infernos
Summary: Totally ripped off from the Enya song of the same nameOne step, one fall, one falterEast or west over earth or by oceanOne way to be my journeyThis way could be my book of daysThis is a collection of short stories based on events that happened in Letting Go & Is It Never Worth The Pain?  These stories stand alone, but if you haven't read the others, you won't have a frame of reference.Tags will be updated as individuals stories warrant it.





	1. Soundtrack for Letting Go & Is It Never Worth The Pain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the songs in the story served as inspiration for a particular chapter or are directly referenced in the chapter. They are spread across both Letting Go and Is It Never Worth The Pain. I thought I would create a list of them.

1\. Memo - Years & Years (Communion, 2015) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eolPN4j3npQ

2\. Open Up The Sky - Sam Tsui (Make It Up, 2013) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWT4PeVToAA

3\. Let It Go - Levi Kreis (Imagine Paradise, 2013) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGAADvlda8w  
Not the Disney song of the same title. 

4\. Earned It - The Weeknd (Fifth Shades of Grey Soundtrack, 2015) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waU75jdUnYw

5\. Nocturnal - Disclosure (Caracal, 2015) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgmalFBlYXY

6\. Devotion - Gregory Douglass (Battler, 2008) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65o8x129Zws

7\. Tempus Vernum - Enya (A Day Without Rain, 2008) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-Br5cqpplE

8\. Selfish - Yasmeen (2006) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LmDmL3jk1E  
The singer is what I imagine Sophia to look like as an adult. 

9\. Us - Celine Dion (Let's Talk About Love, 2007) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFgVa7r4eTg

10\. Hear How I Love You - Selena Cross (Strip, 2003) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ebzz2q4JoAc

11\. Not Afraid - Levi Kreis (Where I Belong, 2009) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhUEyPu1juU

12\. L.A. Devotee - Panic! At The Disco (Death Of A Bachelor, 2016) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5dNcKTcnPA

13\. And You Were There - Selena Cross (Strip, 2003) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWVVq9vZu5U

14\. Howl - Years & Years (Palo Santo, 2018)

15\. Miles To Go Before I Sleep - Celine Dion (Let's Talk About Love, 1997) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqaJEAuIh9k

I Shall Not Pass This Way Again - Poem at the end of The White Wolves (Is It Never Worth The Pain, Chapter 20) - http://sharpgiving.com/101famouspoems/poems/original/107York.html?visited=1

To Dream - September 9, 1975 * 

To dream 

Of hopes 

Of haves 

Of how 

Of where 

Of when 

Of loves 

Of who 

Of course! 

* - Copyrighted work, written by my own mother


	2. Kitty Style

This was a running joke during the story - this is where it came from.

[Kitty Style](http://dolceoscurita.tumblr.com/post/109201993093)


	3. The Pressure Cooker Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck! Someone called the police.” Scott yells, just as the Sheriff bursts through the door. 
> 
> “Stiles! Scott!” He yells as he runs into the kitchen with firefighters just steps behind him. “What the yell?” He says as he sees the mess in the kitchen.
> 
> “Are you guys alright?” He asks. 
> 
> “No! I’m not alright. I exploded the kitchen! Mom’s going to kill me.” Scott yells as Stiles starts to laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pressure cooker incident that's mentioned several times in Letting Go, and Is It Never Worth The Pain. These stories stand on their own, but you'll get the context if you've read the other stories.

Stiles drops his game controller and lays his head back on the sofa behind him. “Dude. I’m sooooo hungry.”

“I know. We’ve been playing like forever. Mom didn’t buy any snacks before she left. Let me see how much money I have.” Scott says as he puts the game on pause and runs to his room. He comes back a few minutes later with a pile of crumpled bills. 

“I’ve got twelve dollars.” He says. 

Stiles pulls out his wallet and digs through his pants pockets. He adds his cash to the pile and Scott counts out twenty five dollars. 

“Damn. That’s not enough for two large pizzas. Dude, we’re gonna starve to death.” Scott says as he throw himself back down on the sofa.

“Want me to call my dad?” Stiles offers. 

“Hell no man. You want to bring my mother’s wrath down on us?” 

“Well, we’ve got stuff at home. We could go back early. I’m sure Dad won’t mind if I call him and let him know.” 

“And give up this marathon game we’ve got going? We’ll have to start over.” 

“Shit. You’re right. We’re gonna starve to death.” Stiles says.

“I could cook.” Scott says with hesitation. Stiles turns to him and raises an eyebrow. 

“Can you?” 

“I don’t know.” Scott admits. “I watch mom a lot. She makes beef stew in the pressure cooker and It doesn’t look that hard.”

“I don’t know Scotty. I always thought mom’s had some sort of mystic power in the kitchen and men just…. don’t”

“Do you want to starve to death?” Scott says.

After a long pause, Stiles looks at him and says. “No, but it just seems like a recipe for disaster.” 

Scott gets up and says, “Come on. We’re dudes. We can handle this.” As he walks off towards the kitchen. 

Stiles shakes his head in disbelief and then gets up and follows his friend into the kitchen. Scott is going through the cabinets and pulling stuff out. 

“Let’s see. I think she uses a little bit of this.” He says as he put the bottle of bay leaves on the counter. “Can you get the pressure cooker out from that cabinet? I think it’s in the bottom.” He says, pointing at a lower cabinet next to the stove.

Stiles pulls the cooker and the lid that is sitting on it upside down, out of the cabinet and puts it on the stove. Scott goes into the freezer and pulls out a package of meat. 

“This looks good enough for beef stew, doesn’t it?” He asks, pushing the package at Stiles. 

“I guess man. It looks like chunks of beef. It should be ok.” 

Scott drops it into the sink and start to run water on it. He turns to the fridge and starts to pull out potatoes, carrots, celery, and onions.

“Do you know how to cut these?” He asks Stiles.

“No. But it can’t be that hard can it? We just cut them into chunks, right?” Stiles says, finally letting his hunger overrule his distrust of Scott and a stove. “I’ll give it a try.” He says as he rummages through a drawer to find a knife. When he finds one he grabs a cutting board from next to the store and begins to hack the vegetables into pieces. When he has what he thinks is a sufficient pile he turns to see what Scott is doing. 

“So I think we just put the meat into the cooker, add the veggies, and this dried green leafy thing. What else?” Scott says. 

“Don’t you have to put some water in there or something?” Stiles asks. 

“Oh yeah. Mom always puts some red wine in there. Look in that cabinet over there.” Scott says as he point to the other side of the room. “She keeps bottles in there.” 

Stiles opens the cabinet and find a half of a bottle of red wine. When he pulls it out he asks Scott, “Dude. This is the only open bottle. If it’s gone, she might think we drank it.”

“Shit. That would be bad. Wait! There is a bottle of cooking wine somewhere. We can use that. It’s for cooking, right? Not drinking. It we use it she won’t think we drank it because it’s for cooking.” Scott says as he starts to rummage through the spice cabinet again. “Here it is. And it isn’t even open yet. Put that one back, and we’ll use this. She uses something else too. Sherry I think. Can you look in there and see if there’s any in there?” 

Stiles digs in the cabinet where the wine was and finds a bottle with an amber colored liquor in it. “It says Cognac” He says, spelling the word out because he’s not going to attempt to pronounce it. “Is that the same thing?”

“I don’t know. Let me see.” 

When Stiles holds the bottle out to him he says. “It’s the same color I think. Let’s use it anyway.” Scott takes the bottle and opens the top. He sniffs if and wrinkles his nose up. “Well, we’re cooking with it, right? Maybe this is cooking sherry. I wouldn’t drink it. It smells nasty.” He pours half of the bottle into the pot. 

“Is that it?” Stiles says. 

“I think so.” Scott says and he tries to get the lid on. It takes him a few minutes, but he gets it locked into place. “So we just put this on the burner for what? Thirty minutes? When it’s done we have yummy beef stew. This didn’t seem so hard.”

“No, I guess not. We’re missing something though. I just don’t know what.” Stiles says. 

“I didn’t put salt and pepper in it, but we can do that when we eat it right? It doesn’t matter now does it?” 

“No, I think it’s cool. Fire it up and let’s get back to our game while it cooks.” Stiles says, motioning to the stove. 

Scott puts it on the burner and turns it to high. Then he sets the timer on the microwave for 30 minutes and drags Stiles back to the living room where they quickly get engrossed in their game again.

They quickly dive back into the game and get so engrossed that neither of them hear the timer go off. Eventually, Scott puts the game on pause and stands up. “Sorry, I’ve got to take a piss.” He says as he darts out of the room.

A few minutes later, Stiles hears the toilet flush and then Scott is in the kitchen calling his name. When he gets to the kitchen he sees Scott standing across from the stove staring at the pressure cooker. There is a plume of steam shooting out of the nozzle on the top. 

“Dude. Is it supposed to do that?” Scott asks. 

“Crap, that’s what we forgot. There is a round thing that is supposed to go on the top.”

“Do we really need it?” 

“I don’t know.” Stiles says as he wrinkles him nose. “Is it supposed to smell like that?”

“Hell, I don’t know.” Scott says. 

As they both stare at the pot a rush of flame shoots up as the alcohol vapor from the Cognac catches fire. It only lasts a few seconds before it goes out when the spray of steam stops.

“That was weirdly cool.” 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Stiles says. As both boys watch, the pot starts to vibrate and bounce on the burner. It gets close to the edge of the stove top and Stiles yells “Hit the deck!” Both he and Scott dive for cover behind the peninsula. 

The pot hits the floor and there is a deafening bang along with a flash of flame as the alcohol vapor reaches the flame on the stove top and ignites. Luckily it goes out and nothing catches on fire. When they crawl to their feet the kitchen is covered in smoking black sludge. 

“Holy Shit! Mom’s going to kill me!” Scott screams. Stiles looks around and starts to laugh. “What’s wrong with you?” Scott yells. “It’s not funny!”

Stiles points up to the ceiling as he rolls over and pounds his fists on the floor, unable to breathe. The lid to the pressure cooker is embedded halfway into the ceiling and chunks of plaster are starting to fall to the floor.

Scott backs up against the wall and just stands there, looking at the nightmare the kitchen has become. He’s muttering that if he survives his mother’s anger, he will never cook again. Stiles continues to laugh. A few minutes later, when Stiles has stopped laughing and is simply gasping for breath, they hear the approach of sirens.

“Fuck! Someone called the police.” Scott yells, just as the Sheriff bursts through the door. 

“Stiles! Scott!” He yells as he runs into the kitchen with firefighters just steps behind him. 

“What the yell?” One of them says as they see the mess in the kitchen.

“Are you guys alright?” John asks. 

“No! I’m not alright. I exploded the kitchen! Mom’s going to kill me.” Scott yells as Stiles starts to laugh again. 

John clamps his hand down on Stiles shoulder and tell him to control himself. He then instructs the guys behind him to check out the kitchen and make sure everything is safe while he drags the two boys into the living room. 

“Mind telling me what happened?” He asks. Stiles starts to giggle again but goes silent when his father clears his throat.

“We were hungry and didn’t have enough to order pizza. I thought I would make beef stew because I’ve seen my mom make it and it didn’t look that hard. The pressure cooker exploded.” Scott says with a whine. Stiles starts to act out what happened, making hand motions to show how the pressure cooker started to bounce and then went off the stove onto the floor. 

A few minutes later one of the firemen comes in and speaks to John in a quiet voice. No damage to the stove and no gas leak. There is some minor scorching on the ceiling, but no fire damage. John thanks them, then tells them to send the report to his office so he has a record in case the home owner needs to file an insurance claim. When they leave, he turns back to the two boys. 

“Okay. No one is hurt, and aside from the ceiling, there isn’t any damage. Here’s what going to happen. I have to go back to the police station for two more hours. You’re going to get started on cleaning this mess up. When I’m done I’ll swing by the hardware store and pick up what we need to fix the ceiling and paint it. You’re lucky your mom doesn’t get home until Friday. That gives you two days to make this kitchen look like new.”

Scott gets choked up and mumbles his thanks to the Sheriff. He gives both of the boys a side hug and goes for the door. 

“Dad?” Stiles asks. “Can you order pizza for us?” 

“Anything to keep you two away from trying to cook again.” He says with a laugh as he pulls out his wallet and hands Stiles some cash. “Here. Order it yourself. Get three and some drinks. Save some for me. It’s going to be a long night”

“Dad! You can’t eat pizza.” Stiles says. 

“Get a vegetarian one for me, and don’t complain, that is unless you want to explain the hole in the kitchen ceiling to Melissa.” John says. 

“That’s cold Dad. I know a bribe when I see one.” Stiles says. 

“Who do you think you learned it from?” John says as he ruffles Stiles’ hair. “Turn off the game machine, and get to work. I expect there to be progress on this when I get back.” He says, pointing to the kitchen.

John gets in his squad car and drives away. About halfway to the station he pulls into a parking lot and pulls out his phone. Melissa answers after a few rings. 

“Hello Sheriff. I hope you aren’t calling to give me bad news about Scott.” She says. 

“Oh, I have news alright. Can you talk?” He asks, trying to stifle his laugh. 

“We’re breaking for dinner. What’s going on? Do you need to lock him up until I get home?”

“Nothing so exciting.” He says, chocking on the laughter. “Do you want the good news, or bad news first?” 

“I’m bored out of my damn mind. I’ll take the good news first.” 

John finally starts laughing and when he calls him self he says, ‘Well, the good news is that your son decided to show initiative and cook dinner for him and Stiles.”

“I can’t imagine that ended well. He’s barely able to reheat something in the microwave. So what’s the bad news?” She asks. 

“He tried to make beef stew in the pressure cooker.” John is laughing so hard now he can’t even speak. 

“WHAT? John, I can’t understand you. Please tell me I can fly home early.” 

“No, you don’t need to come home.” He chokes out before finally composing himself. “Scott tried to use the pressure cooker. The neighbor called the fire department because there was an explosion and she swore she saw a fireball through the window. When I got there, Stiles was laying on the floor laughing, and Scott was backed up against the wall saying how he would never cook again. The lid to the pressure cooker is stuck in the kitchen ceiling and there is burnt black shit all over the place.”

There is silence on the line. After a minute John start to say “Hello? Hello? Melissa? Are you there?”

“Sorry John.” She says breathlessly. “I must have put you on mute when I started laughing.” 

John starts to crack up again and then the two of them are laughing together. He goes on the describe the scene and the mess that the explosion left and they alternate between fits of laughter. His radio goes off a few times but he ignores it while he’s talking to Melissa. Eventually a patrol car pulls up behind him and Officer Parrish approaches his window.

“Sheriff? Is everything alright?” He asks. 

“Sorry Jordan. I was talking to Mrs McCall about the incident at her place this afternoon. Everything is fine.” 

“There is a lot of chatter going on around the office because of it.” 

“Hello Jordan.” Melissa says from the car speakerphone. 

“Hi Mrs. McCall. How are you?” He asks. 

“I’m good now that I can breathe again. Trying to figure out how I can use this as an excuse to come home early.”

“No need for that. I’m going by this evening to repair the ceiling and make sure they’ve made progress on cleaning the mess up. You should have a spotless kitchen by the time you get home.” John says. 

“Then I leave it in your capable hands John. I’ll pretend to be amazed over how clean the kitchen is when I get back. If Scott does manage to burn down the house, let me know. I’ll be happy to leave this conference. I’m bored out of my mind.” 

The three of them talk for another half an hour or so, then John goes back to the station for an hour to finish up the paperwork. When he leaves, he swings by Home Depot and gets what he thinks he needs to fix the hole. By the time he gets back to the McCall house, the boys are about halfway done with the kitchen. He expected to find both of them sprawled out on the floor sleeping, but they are hard and work scrubbing the cabinet doors. They have scraped the burnt stuff off the ceiling as best they could and then worked their way down, leaving the counter and floor for last.

Scott helps him get the ladder out of the garage and then steadies it so John can crawl up and start to work on getting the lid out. When he does, he tells Stiles to put it and the rest of the pressure cooker in a bag and put it into the trunk of his squad car. He’ll dispose of it so Melissa doesn’t see it. What Scott tells his mother about where the pressure cooker went is totally up to him, but he promises not to say a word to her about it. He knows Melissa won’t tell Scott she already knows. One of the perks of being an adult is being able to pull shit on your kids and not having them find out until decades later.

They work late into the night getting the ceiling patched, and when John decides to quit, they have made good progress on it. He takes both boys back to his place for the night and they return early in the morning to finish the job. By the time John has to go into the station, the kitchen looks good. They just need to finish scrubbing the floor and everything will be done. He makes the promise to call him as soon as they are done.

Stiles calls about 2pm so John drops by at the end of his shift and takes a look around. The kitchen is spotless from top to bottom.

“Well boys, I didn’t think you had it in you, but I’m impressed.” He says. “How about we go out for dinner?” 

“As long as Scotty doesn’t have to cook, I’m ok with anything, Pops.” Stiles says. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, bro. I swear, I’m never going to cook again.” Scott says. “It’s like black magic, gone horribly wrong.”

“It’s not that bad, Scott. Like most things in life, it just takes a little practice and confidence. Claudia never let me do anything other than grill because I burned something in the kitchen not long after we got married. Turns out, she was much better at cooking than I was, but she couldn’t grill for anything. We made a deal. I stayed away from the pots and pans, and she stayed away from the grill. It worked out for us. After she was gone, I had to make do but she left detailed recipes that work well if follow them to the letter. You’ll figure it out.” 

“Easy for you to say. Did you ever have something explode on you?” 

“No, not in the kitchen anyway.” He replies with a laugh. 

“Why do I feel there is a huge story left out there?” Stiles asks. 

“Because there is and it’s not one you need to know anytime soon.” John replies. “Now where should we go for dinner. I feel like I need a steak.”

“On no you don’t.” Stiles says. “You need baked chicken and a salad.” 

“Dude. Give your dad a rest. After what he just did for me, I would buy him a steak myself if I could afford it.” Scott says, pulling on Stiles’ arm. “He deserves it. Besides, you made him eat that nasty vegetarian pizza last night. Let the poor man have some beef once in a while.”

“Fine. You have a point, and he did save our asses. I’ll give in just this one time, and only because you’re my best friend.” Stiles says as he turns to his father. “Don’t let me catch you making deals with Scott in return for steak dinners. All bets are off if you do.” 

“I think this is the appropriate time to remind you once again that I’m the father and I’ll decide what I want to eat.” John says, giving Stiles an arched eyebrow. 

“Let me know how that works out for you.” Stiles says as he pats his father on the arm. “Are we going or what?”

When Melissa got home the next day, Scott and Stiles were in front of the television engrossed in a video game. She kissed them both on the head and went into the kitchen to pour herself a long overdue glass of wine. 

“Hey guys. Did you use the kitchen while I was gone?” She asks from the other room.

The video game goes quiet and Scott replies. “We made some spaghetti for dinner yesterday and the sauce splattered a little, so we gave everything a wipe down when we were done.”

“Wow. I’m impressed. It looks really good. Thanks for cleaning up after yourselves. Now I can go take a long hot bath and enjoy this glass of wine in peace.”

Stiles takes the game off of pause as Scott leans over to him and says, “Dude. I owe your dad a huge steak dinner. He saved our asses.”

“Yes he did, but don’t go buying him steak dinners. If he drops dead he can’t save us in the future.”

Years later after Scott got his first raise from the veterinarian clinic, he personally delivered a steak dinner to John at the Beacon Hills Police Station.


	4. Scott Goes To Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John gets to Melissa’s place, he parks the cruiser out front and then knocks on the door. When Melissa answers it, John see’s Scott coming down the stairs. 
> 
> “Good. You’re here. Put your shoes on and get ready to go.” John says, looking down at the young boy. 
> 
> “What the hell, mom? You sending me off to jail?” Scott says sarcastically. 
> 
> Before Scott says another word, John has him backed up against the banister. “Your mother called me, after she got done crying because of how disrespectful you’ve been to her. So you can come with me, and we can talk and figure out what’s going on, or I can stand here as a witness while she slaps the shit out of you. When you go and complain to your father, I’ll tell him exactly what happened and how you deserved exactly what you got.”
> 
> “Yeah, like my dad cares what you have to say.” Scott replies.
> 
> “Or, your mother can stand as a witness while I slap the shit out of you.” John says as he takes a step forward causing Scott to back up one step. “Either way, you’re coming to the station with me. You’ve got two minutes to get your shoes on or the arms start swinging.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the night that Scott spends at the jail with the Sheriff after he mouths off to his mother. I wrote it in less than 24 hours and I have a horrible head cold right now. My apologies if it's a complete disaster.

John had just sat down at his desk when the phone rings. “Sheriff Stilinski” He says when he answers it. 

“John, it’s Melissa” A ragged voice says from the other end. “I need your help.” 

“What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Scott has been horrible to me today, and I need advice from another adult.” She says with a hitch in her voice. It’s obvious she’s been crying.

“Talk to me.” John says. 

“He’s just defiant. He won’t listen. He talks back, and earlier this evening when I asked his help cleaning the kitchen he told me it was woman’s work and he wasn’t doing it. I lost it and yelled at him. He called me a bitch and then stomped off to his room and slammed the door. I don’t know what to do with him anymore. If he hadn’t left the room, I might have hurt him.” She says, as the tears return to her voice.

“I’m not justifying his behavior, but he’s in a rough spot. He’s on the verge of being a teen, and now the only man in the house. Still a boy, not yet a man, and not sure where he fits in either. Basically too big for his britches and desperately needing to be put back in his place.” John says. “Would you like me to give him some guidance?”

“I almost want you to put him over your knee and spank his ass, but that won’t solve anything.” She says. 

“No, not really.” 

“Has Stiles been this difficult?” She asks. 

“Stiles middle name is ‘difficult’ but he doesn’t mouth off to me. I think the difference is he lost a parent, Scott hasn’t. Losing Claudia shattered us both, and we’ve really just had each other the last few years. Rafael just moved out. Gone, but still there. Sorry. I don’t mean to make light of what’s going on. You’ve been a great help to us both the last two years. It’s just that the perspective is different.” 

“No, I get it. Stiles is spirited, and sarcastic, but I don’t see him talking back to you. He loves you, and respects you. I’m not sure Scott respects me anymore and I don’t know how to get it back.” 

“Are you working tomorrow?” 

“No. I was hoping Scott and I could spend the day together tomorrow and figure this out. Why?” 

“I”ll be there in 15 minutes. Scott’s going to spend the night at the station with me. One of the town drunks just checked in for the night. Scott’s going to keep him company and get a reality check in the process. If that’s alright with you.” 

“At this point, I’m open to anything to get my sweet son back.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon.” John says as he hangs up the phone. He stops by the main desk on his way out and tells them what’s going on. 

When John gets to Melissa’s place, he parks the cruiser out front and then knocks on the door. When Melissa answers it, John see’s Scott coming down the stairs. 

“Good. You’re here. Put your shoes on and get ready to go.” John says, looking down at the young boy. 

“What the hell, mom? You sending me off to jail?” Scott says sarcastically. 

Before Scott says another word, John has him backed up against the banister. “Your mother called me, after she got done crying because of how disrespectful you’ve been to her. So you can come with me, and we can talk and figure out what’s going on, or I can stand here as a witness while she slaps the shit out of you. When you go and complain to your father, I’ll tell him exactly what happened and how you deserved exactly what you got.”

“Yeah, like my dad cares what you have to say.” Scott replies.

“Or, your mother can stand as a witness while I slap the shit out of you.” John says as he takes a step forward causing Scott to back up one step. “Either way, you’re coming to the station with me. You’ve got two minutes to get your shoes on or the arms start swinging.”

Scott scrambles up the stairs and they hear him scrambling around in his room. 

“You have one minute Scott.” John says as Scott appears at the top of the stairs with his shoes in hand. He slides down the stairs and sits on the bottom step trying to jam his feet into his shoes. John waits while he finishes and when Scott stands up, he motions to the door.

“Mom!” Scott whines.

“Scott. I love you, but you’ve pushed me too far, and I’m done. Go with John and come back with a better attitude.” She says, leaning up against the wall as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself, Scott. You’ve made your mother cry. Again. Let’s go!” John says as he pushes the young man out the door. He pats Melissa on the arm and tells her he will see her in the morning.

“In the back.” John says, hitting his key fob and unlocking his cruiser. 

Scott crawls in and John closes the door behind him. “Am I under arrest?” Scott asks as John gets in and closes the door. 

“No, you’re not.” John says as he starts the car and pulls away. “In all the years I’ve known your mother, I’ve only seen her cry twice. The first time was at Claudia’s funeral, and the second was when she filed for divorce from your father. This evening, she called me in tears because of the way you’ve spoken to her. How much more do you think she can take before she snaps on you?” 

John looks in the rear view mirror and Scott is huddled in the corner up against the door. He suddenly looks very small and fragile. When they get to the station, John parks out front and opens the door to let Scott out. He crawls out and walks in front of John into the station. The woman at the desk gives him a wry look and then looks up at the Sheriff.

“Young Mr McCall will be my guest this evening. He doesn’t leave this station unless I take him with me. He’s going to sit outside of Anthony’s cell until he decides to pass out. After that, he can help you with filing or whatever. He must ask permission to use the restroom, or take a break, and he is not to sleep. He can ask for direction, but there will be no idle conversation. Hopefully he will use his time wisely and think about the choices he’s making. He will be leaving with me at 6am when my shift is over.” 

“Understood Sheriff.” She says. “Should I get him something to eat when I break for lunch.” 

“Yes. Thank you. I see no need to starve him.” John opens his wallet and put some money on her desk. “Please get me a salad with grilled chicken and a bottle of water. A small salad and a burger for him and two soft drinks. He’s going to need the caffeine to keep him awake. Get something for yourself and put the change in the coffee fund.”

She looks up John and he looks back at Scott. After a minute of silence, John says, “It’s customary to offer your thanks when someone does something for you.”

“Sorry.” Scott mumbles. “Thank you for getting lunch for me.” 

“It’s going to be a long night.” John says, as he guides Scott back towards the cells. John takes a chair from his office and puts it outside of a nearby cell that is occupied by a man in his early twenties. He motions Scott to have a seat. He does and then John bangs on the call door. 

“Anthony. This is Scott. He’s been really rude to his mother, so he’s going to sit here and keep you company. Feel free to tell him all about your troubles. We’ve all heard it before. Scott, this is Anthony. He’s twenty three, and he’s a frequent flyer here at our drunk tank. He gets checked in every week or so after a night of power drinking. It keeps him from doing something stupid, like getting behind the wheel of a car and killing someone. When he’s sober the next morning, we give him a lecture about making better choices in life. Maybe one day he will pull his head out of his ass and grow the hell up. Talk to each other or not, but you are not to leave this seat unless it’s to use the restroom. Get someones attention and ask before you go. If you wander off and I have to go looking for you, you’ll end up cuffed to the chair the rest of the night.” 

“Nice way to treat a kid, Sheriff.” Anthony says with a thick voice.

“You’re both here as a result of your own poor choices. Scott is young enough to change his ways, Tony.” John says sarcastically. “Hopefully you will too, but honestly my faith in you is running out.” This earns a glare from Tony, but John walks away and back to his office. He opens the blinds on his window so he can keep an eye on Scott.

“So what are you in for kid?” Anthony asks, leaning against the bars. 

“I called my mom a bitch and made her cry.” Scott says, looking down at the floor.

“Is she one?”

“No.” 

“Then you’re lucky. Mine is. So caught up in her plastic life with her rich friends. She never had time for me.” He says. 

Scott is quiet for a few minutes and then says. “My mother isn’t a bitch. She’s pretty cool actually. I’m just angry I guess. My dad left, or she made him leave. I don’t know. Doesn’t really matter. My dad drinks a lot and pushed me down the stairs.” 

“So you’re pissed off at your dad and you called your mom a bitch?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Scott says.

“I know how that feels.” 

“What do you mean?”

“My mom drinks constantly. Never trashed, but always tipsy. I guess that’s where I get it from. She’s so caught up in her fake socialite friends, always going from one cocktail party to another. She never had time for my dad and I.” Anthony says, as he sways a bit and then grabs the bars to hold himself upright. “She was happy to spend his money on clothes and shit for herself, but if I needed something she was just too busy. I don’t remember a single time when we sat down and had a family dinner together.”

“That’s sad. My dad traveled for work a lot, but we had dinner when he was home. Then the drinking got out of hand and she sent him away.”

“So who exactly are you mad at?”

Scott is quiet for a few minutes until Anthony finally asks, “Still with me, kid?”

“Yeah. I don’t really know. Everyone I guess.” He replies. 

“Mad at the Sheriff?”

“No, not really. He’s my best friend’s father, and he’s been great to my mom and I since my dad left.” 

“You’re Stiles friend, Scotty?” 

“Yeah. Stiles is my bro. We’ve been friends since preschool. Do you know him?” Scott asks. 

“He hangs with his dad some night when he can’t sleep. Talks my fucking ear off.” Anthony says, which earns him a chuckle from Scott. “I feel like I know you through him. Does he know you’re here?” 

“No. He’s visiting his grandparents. Won’t be back until next weekend. I miss him.”

“He sings your praises man. I wish I had a friend like that.” 

Scott looks up at the man and says, “You don’t seem that drunk to me. Are you faking it?”

“No.” He says with a pause. “Well, a little. I had a few drinks, but not as much as I usually do. I got the bar to call it in so I didn’t have to go home. I just can’t bear the thought of dealing with my mother. My dad just gave her divorce papers and she’s on a rampage. Probably drunk out of her fucking mind tonight.”

“You still live at home?” Scott asks.

“Yeah. I don’t really have any friends. Drinking buddies, but no real friends. I don’t want to live alone. My grandfather left me this massive trust fund. It’s not like I can’t afford it, so I pay rent to my mother. She just spends it on booze. I don’t know what she will do if dad cuts her off. Probably hit me up for money to fund her cocktail parties.”

“So let me get this straight. You’re rich, and can afford to live on your own, but you don’t. You rent from your own mother and she spends that money on alcohol. You say she’s a bitch, but you’re worried what she will do when your father cuts her off?” 

“Pretty much.”

“You said you don’t have any friend. Don’t you have a girlfriend you can move in with?” 

“No. If I had a boyfriend I would be gone. Gay guys my age fall into two categories. We either drink, party, and sleep around, or we’ve got our shit together, have relationships, and careers. I don’t party or sleep around, I just drink. See, I’m a failure at being gay too.”

“What about college?” Scott asks. 

“Never went. As soon as I graduated high school I locked myself in my bedroom and started drinking. Since I didn’t leave the house, neither of my parents cared. When I turned legal, I started hanging out at a bar. As long as the money was good, no one at the bar cared what I did. When I started getting so smashed I couldn’t walk, they would call the station and have someone pick me up. My life is grand, isn’t it?” He says, waving his arms around the cell. “One free night away from home each week to sleep away my troubles.”

Scott gives a quick look at the Sheriff’s office and when he sees that John’s attention is turned towards his computer screen he says, “That’s fucked up man.”

“Yup. My life’s a train wreck isn’t it?”

“No offense, but yeah.” Scott says. “I guess my problems aren’t that bad in comparison.” 

“So I ask again. Who are you mad at?” 

“My dad I guess. It’s his fault he had to leave. I shouldn’t have taken it out on my mother.” Scott says with resignation. He sits quietly for a few minutes and then asks Anthony. “Why do you drink until you’re drunk? Don’t you feel terrible afterwards? I hear a hangover is horrible.”

Right away, he says, “To numb the pain.” 

“What pain?”

“The emotional pain of being ignored by my parents. My mom was always distant, even when I was your age. No time for me. I was pretty much raised by a nanny, and I think my grandfather paid for her. She was just doing her job though. I haven’t heard from her since she left. My dad works all the time, probably to spend as little time with my mother as possible. I didn’t have any siblings, so that leaves me all alone. I didn’t do any things in school like sports or clubs because I didn’t have any friends. My mother only hung out with her rich snooty friends, but their kids couldn’t be bothered with me because they were off doing whatever snobby rich kids do. The parents of the other kids wouldn’t let their kids hang out with me because of my mothers reputation. I started drinking as soon as I could get away with it. Not like they noticed anyway. Some mornings I wake up and feel like shit, but a little drink takes care of it and then all the pain fades away and I can cope. It’s how I get from one day to the next.”

“So this is all you have to look forward to? Hungover in the morning, drunk in the afternoon, smashed at night, repeating endlessly from one day to the next, for the rest of your life?” Scott asks.

Anthony is quiet for a while and then says, “Damn. When you put it that way, I sound fucking pathetic.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.”

There is a loud bang, and an officer comes into the room with a guy in cuffs. The guy stinks of alcohol and something far worse. Scott wonders if the guy has thrown up on himself. They take the cuffs off him and shoved into a small cell next to Anthony.

“Sheriff? Our other frequent flyer has checked in for the night, and he won’t be leaving in the morning.” The officer says. “Instead of asking for a pickup, he decided to drive home. This time he caused an accident.” 

John gets up from his desk and comes out. “Any injuries?”

“Family of three passing through on their way to visit family in Sacramento. Their car is totaled, and they got banged up pretty bad, but they will be ok. They are at the hospital now. I’ll go get a statement from them as soon as we get this fool checked in.” 

“Go to the hospital. I’ll take care of Jacob here, and arrange his transfer to county. We’ve done all we can for him at this point.”

The other office heads towards the bathroom to wash his hands. Scott looks up at the Sheriff and asks. “What will happen to him?” 

“We’ll get him processed into the system, and in a few hours he will get transferred to the county jail. He’ll go before the judge on Monday. Given his history of drinking, he will lose his license for a few years or more, and then he will spend some time in jail. Take a long hard look Scott. In ten years, this could be you.”

“What? I’m not like these guys!” Scott exclaims. 

“Come into my office, young man, and let’s see exactly how alike you are.” John says as he motions him towards the office door. 

“Nice chatting with you Scott.” Anthony calls out. Scott waves at him over his shoulder. 

“Sit.” John says, pointing to one of the wooden chairs. “Now tell me, why are you so different from our two guests this evening.”

“I’m only eleven. I don’t drink, and I don’t drive.” 

“Not yet, but the potential is already there. I’m sure Anthony told you some of his troubles. He was an angry young man. Yes, his mother has issues, and ignored him, but he’s an adult now. You don’t get to blame your parents for the poor choices you make as an adult. Same with Jacob. Similar story. Broken family life. Angry behavior as a teen. Now he’s out drinking every night. Usually he cleans himself up for a few weeks, but then the cycle starts over. We’ve tried to help by suggesting rehab, or therapy, but he refuses. This time he’s gone too far and now he will pay the price for it. He’s lucky he didn’t kill anyone. It would be far worse for him if he did. Both of them started out where you are now. A broken or dysfunctional family. Lashing out in anger at their parents instead of asking for help, or maybe asking how they can help their parents. Instead they started hanging out with the wrong people, developing the wrong coping skills like drinking.” John takes a deep breath and then continues. “I know this pretty well myself, Scott. I turned to drinking when Claudia died. It numbed the pain, but it didn’t take it away. When morning came the pain came back. Your mother helped me through it, and I’m forever grateful to her for that. I know you’re angry about your father leaving, but don’t take it out on her. You need to find some way to cope with what’s going on. Yelling at your mother and calling her a bitch isn’t the right way to do it. Those two men out there have made a mess of their lives, but they started out right where you are now. If you don’t make better choices from now on, you’re going to follow in their footsteps. Do you want that kind of life? Anthony drinks himself stupid then sits in here and complains about how bad his life is. He blames it on his mother, but he chooses to go to the bar. He chooses to come here so he can sober up and start it all over again the next day. Jacob does pretty much the same thing, but he fights with his girlfriend, then leaves and goes to the bar. Usually she comes here to pick him up in the morning. Tomorrow she can go visit him at the county jail. It’s not her fault he’s there. It’s his. Is this the life you want to live?” 

Scott violently shakes his head back and forth. “I don’t want that.” He says as he starts crying. “Please don’t tell Stiles. Please. He’ll never speak to me again.”

“I want you to consider something. Stiles was devastated when Claudia died. Your mother is the closest thing Stiles has to a mother now, and he adores her. If he finds out you’ve spoken badly to her, he’s going to be very disappointed. Lucky for you, Stiles loves you enough to forgive almost anything you do, but he’s going to be hurt. Do you understand that?” 

Scott nods his head in agreement. 

“Good. Go back out and sit where you were before. Tara will be going out to get food in about half an hour. After you eat, you can help her sort and file tickets for the morning shift. I want you to really think about your actions, Scott. I’m here for you, and I’ll help you in any way you need. If you need advice, just ask. If you’ve got a problem you don’t feel you can talk to your mother about, I’m here for you. This, that’s happening here tonight, is a one time courtesy. If your mother calls me in tears again because you’ve treated her badly, things will not go well for you. Are we clear?”

Scott swallows hard and says, “Yes Sir. It won’t happen again. I promise. Thank you for not telling Stiles. I appreciate it.”

Scott goes back to his seat. Anthony and Jacob are both asleep in their cells so he sits quietly. Tara comes to get him about an hour later and takes him to her desk where he eats his burger and salad in silence. When they are done, she tells Scott to throw the trash away in the kitchen and come back to her desk. They spend the next few hours sorting tickets into paid and unpaid. He takes the unpaid ones into John’s office and John gives him a stack of papers to take back to Tara’s desk. In the early hours of the morning, a two officers arrive in a transport van and pick up Jacob. When the sun starts to come up John finally tells Scott that his punishment is over and they will be leaving soon. 

While Scott waits in the lobby, he sees John talking with Anthony outside of his office door. John calls to Tara and talks to her for a few minutes and then he closes his office and grabs his hat and keys. “Ready?” He asks Scott who nods but doesn’t say anything. 

This time John lets Scott sit in the front seat as they drive back to the McCall house. As they turn the corner to his street, Scott turns to John and says, “I’m really sorry.” 

“I’m just doing my job as a public servant. The real apology goes to your mother.” He says, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“I will, but I mean it. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, Scott. I know things are difficult for you right now. Everyone goes through a period where they are angry at their parents for just about any reason they can imagine. You have legitimate reasons to be angry, but you’re directing it at the wrong person. Find a better outlet for it. Call your dad up and yell at him. Go out into the woods and scream your head off. If you want, I can help find someone for you to talk to about it. Take up a sport at school, just go something other than be a jerk to your mother.” As he finishes, he pulls up in front of the house and turns the car off. 

“Can I ask something?” 

“Sure.” 

“What were you an Anthony talking about? I saw him motion to me before we left.” Scott says.

“Anthony heard what I said to you earlier about the poor choices he makes being one hundred percent his fault. He took it to heart and decided to check himself in for detox and rehab. I asked Tara to take him over to Kavanaugh House and enroll him in a program.”

“Wow. I hope it works out for him.” Scott says as he opens the car door and get out. 

“I hope it does too. It’s too late for Jacob, but Anthony still has time to turn his life around.” John says as he closes the car door and walks Scott up to the house. 

Melissa open the door when they get there and Scott throw himself at her. “I’m sorry Mom. I’m so sorry. I’ll never talk to you that way again.” He says as he sobs against her. 

“You had better not. If you have to spend the night at the station with me again, you won’t spend it sorting tickets. You’ll be in the cell with whoever happens to be in residence that night, and you’ll do it with my size eleven boot wedged in your ass. Are we clear Scott?” 

He peels himself off of his mother and turns to the Sheriff as he says, “Yes Sir. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Good. Now would you both like to join me for breakfast? I feel like I need to sneak some bacon and eggs in before Stiles get home.”

“I think that sounds like a fantastic idea. Do you want to join us, or go to bed, Scott?” She asks. 

“I’ll go. I can sleep when we get home.” He says. 

The three of them head to a local diner where Scott has a big plate of pancakes and eggs. John has bacon, eggs, and hash browns, and Melissa has a small waffle. Stiles calls his father while they are there and John lets him talk to Scott for a while. Scott promises Stiles that his father is not having bacon for breakfast and that he will make sure his father goes straight home and get a good amount of sleep before he goes to work again.

When Stiles comes back to town, they talk about finding a sport to play when they get to high school in a few years. Stiles suggest lacrosse since neither of them like the idea of getting smashed playing football.

————

Twenty years later, Scott and Raven are walking through town with little Brandon is a stroller. Scott sees someone familiar sitting at a table outside of a cafe across the intersection. He tells Raven he will meet them in the store in a few and then darts across the street. 

“Excuse me. I’m sorry to bother you. Is your name Anthony?” He asks the man sitting at the table.

“I prefer Tony these days. You look vaguely familiar. Have we met?”

“My name is Scott McCall. I’m a friend of Stiles Stilinski, son of Sheriff Stilinski.”

“Wow. Talk about a blast from the past.” The man says as he stands up to shake Scott’s hand. “How are you?” 

“I’m great man. How about you? Is life good?” Scott asks.

The man chokes up for a second and then swallows it down. “You have no idea. I can’t tell you how much that night changed my life. I heard the Sheriff talking to you and I had a moment of clarity. He was right. Everything that was wrong with my life was my fault. I went to rehab that morning and got my shit together. I’ve been sober ever since.”

“Hell yes! Congratulations man. I’m so happy for you!”

“What about you? Things good?” Tony asks. 

“Life in good in ways I can’t even describe.” Scott replies. “I own the Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic now. My wife and son just went into the kids store across the street, but I had to come over here and see if it was really you.”

“Really? My husband owns it. He just went inside to grab lunch for us.” 

“That’s amazing!” Scott says as a man carrying two trays goes behind him. He bumps into Scott and one of the trays slips. Scott catches it before it hits the ground and spills all over the place. 

“Fast reflexes.” The guy says as he puts the tray down on the table. Scott hands him the other tray. 

“Speak of the devil and he appears.” Tony says. “Scott, this is my husband, Robert.” 

“Nice to meet you, Robert.”

“Hi Scott. Nice to meet you too, and don’t listen to him. I’m not the devil.” 

“Remember I told you about the night before I checked into rehab? This is the Scott I told you about.”

Robert grabs Scott’s hand in a hearty handshake. “Nice to meet you, and see that you do actually exist.” When he takes his hand back he make circles around the side of his head, “He’s a little crazy. I thought maybe he had made you up.” 

Tony starts laughing and reaches over to poke his husband in the chest. “And you wonder why I tell people you’re the devil, now behave.” 

“Never.” He says blowing him a kiss.

“I’m glad to see things turned out so well for you, Tony. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Scott. You have no idea what that means to me. I never thought we would cross paths again, but I’m glad you’re okay.” 

Scott turns his head to see Raven and Brandon crossing the street. Brandon is fussing in the stroller, but as soon as he sees Scott he stops. Scott bends down and scoops him up into his arms. 

“This is my wife Raven, and my son Brandon.” Scott says, beaming with pride. “Honey, this is Tony. We met once, a very long time ago, but it had an impact on my life and I wanted to make sure it was him.”

“Would you like to join us for lunch?” Tony asks, looking at Robert who nods his head.

Raven hands Scott the bag from the back of the stroller. “Well, this little one is about due for a feeding, and he gets pretty cranky if I don’t attend to him right away. This one can get pretty cranky as well. Have a seat, husband. I know what you like, I’ll go get something for you. There is a bottle for Brandon in my bag. That means it’s for him, not you.”

Scott sits down with a huff. “One time I put the kids bottle in my mouth and I never hear the end of it. Things would be so much easier if I had 3 arms.”

“Our daughter was a handful at that age. When she started to walk, life was complete chaos, but I wouldn’t trade it for a second.” Tony says. 

“You have just the one?” Scott asks and he puts the bottle in Brandon’s mouth.

“Just one. Her name is Ariana. She’s 9, going on 40.” Robert says. “Planning on just having one?” 

“We’re going to have as many as Raven wants, and I’m absolutely ok with that.”

“Happy wife, happy life, or so I’ve been told.” Robert says as Tony gives him a side eye look.

Raven returns a few minutes later with grilled steak salads for the both of them. They spend a few hours chatting until one of the employees from the shop calls Robert and he has to leave. Raven and Brandon go with them and Robert fusses over finding a cute outfit for the soon to be toddler. 

Scott and Tony talk about their lives and how they got beyond their own individual troubles. He tells him about the Sheriff and his mother getting married, and how Stiles and Derek Hale got married in a double ceremony with him and Raven. Turns out that Tony went to school with Peter Hale. He knew Peter had survived the fire, but was sad to learn he had passed away some years before.

They parted with a hug. Even though their lived had only intersected briefly, both of them took comfort in knowing that the other had done well with their life. A few years later, Tony, Robert, and their daughter sold the shop and moved away. Scott kept tabs on him through Stiles, but they never saw each other again.


	5. Māhealani vs Whittemore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to Chapter 14 in Letting Go - if you haven't read it, this won't make a lot of sense. 
> 
> Jackson and Danny get revenge for the horrible things Jackson's father did to him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Derek asks, looking at Jackson and Danny. 

“Derek, revenge is a dish best served cold.” Danny replies without waiting for Jackson to answer. “We should have done this years ago, but I was willing to let it go as long as Jackson was. It’s long past time that old fuck got what’s coming to him.” 

“You know my dad could just get Parrish to charge him with sexual abuse of a minor. There is still some time left on the statute of limitation.” Stiles interrupts with.

“No.” Jackson says. “I don’t need my name splashed all over the news. He takes a lot of pride in his name and reputation. Where do you think my teenage arrogance came from? Having that ruined by his own misdeeds will be far more personal to him. He’s got dirty politicians, equally dirty business deals and corruption hiding deep within his records. He’s paid, and made a lot of money hurting people and destroying companies. The fact that he fucked his adopted, underage son is really the least of his crimes. If he even gets jail time, it will be minimal, but the financial ruin and destruction of his business and reputation will honestly give me a bit of schadenfreude. I can live with that.” 

“There is a much easier solution to this. Give me the word, and I’ll just eat him.” Derek says which results in Danny and Jackson losing it and breaking down into laughter. It broke the tension that was building in the room. When they both regain their composure Derek says, “Seriously. If this is what you want to do, then I support it. If you want Jack to show up at night and terrorize him until he’s a drooling idiot, then I’m ok with that as well. You tell me what you need and I’ll make it happen.” 

“Thanks.” Danny says. “We already have a plan. Jackson, Lydia, and I are going to take a trip. By the time we get back, it should be all over the news. None of us will ever be implicated in what’s going to happen to him.” 

“One of the things I haven’t spoken about is the irrevocable trust that he setup with me as the sole beneficiary. I think he did it to shelter some money for himself when the divorce happened. He probably hopes that I say “fuck it” and give it back to him. There is a ton of cash in it and some personal assets. The only time I’ve tapped money from it was to move Lydia and I to Paris. We had paid for the wedding out of our own savings, and didn’t want to tap into our retirement accounts. It’s been sitting there all these years gathering interest. When this blows up, he’s going to be desperate and come to me for support.” 

“No, he won’t.” Danny says with a sly smile. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“I know you will.” Jackson says. “With your permission, Alpha, Jack and I worked up a plan that I would like the Pack lawyer to execute. It will transfer the trust to the Pack corporate entity.”

“When it comes to this, you have free rein to do what you want. Both Scott and I will support whatever you want to do. As long as the pack isn’t implicated should anything unfortunate happen to him. We don’t need the exposure.” Derek says. 

“His life is about to go down the toilet. We’ll make sure that even if one of his unscrupulous clients comes after him, nothing will happen. He will be protected from everything except the courts and the press.” 

“Remind me to never get on your bad side, Jackson.” Stiles says. “Now, what do you need from us to get started?”

“I need some cash to buy a new laptop. I want the purchase to be as anon as possible.” Danny says. 

“Done.” Stiles says as he snaps his fingers. When he does, a stack of bills appears in his hand. “Anything else?” 

“No. I think that will do it. Should cover most of our travel expenses as well. We’re leaving for Paris tomorrow night. We’ll be back in about two weeks. That should give the lawyer time to deal with the trust and then everything else will fall into place.” Jackson says, as he takes the money from Stiles.

“Ok. Be safe. Call me if you need anything.” Stiles says as he reaches out and hugs Jackson. “Take care of him, will you?” He says to Danny. 

“Always.” Danny says in response.

Derek hugs Jackson and scent marks his cheek, and out of habit, does the same to Danny. He apologizes when he realizes what he’s done. Danny brushes it off and they are gone. 

The next day, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny leave for Paris. Stiles sends them through the closet in Derek’s loft because the new house is still being moved into. They only spend one night in Paris. Just long enough to get the travel documents they need and make the rest of their travel arrangements. From there, they take an overnight train to Prague where Danny parks himself in a small cafe and hacks his way into the Whittemore law firm’s network. Once he’s past their basic defenses, he accesses several servers and archival storage systems. To his surprise, he also find a server that has scanned copies of earlier documents for things that were done before the law firm was fully computerized. When he finds everything he needs, he plants a worm into the system that begins to copy files to a public server. A few days later, he sends an anonymous message to the California State Attorney General with a link to the web site with the documents. The trio starts to slowly make their way back to Paris by taking short train rides and spending a day in a random city along the way. When he’s convinced that things are progressing, Danny slips away and give Stiles a call. 

“Danny? What’s going on?” He asks. 

“I have a favor to ask.” Danny replies. 

“Tell me.” 

“Can you come to where I am and take me to another city? I want to dump this laptop, but I don’t want to do it anywhere along our travel route.”

“Sure. Be there in a few.” Stiles says before he hangs up. Danny sits down on a bench not far from the train station. He knows Stiles will find him wherever he is. A few minutes later, he sees Stiles walking towards him. 

“Danny Boy!” Stiles says as he sits down next to him. “I’m at your disposal. Where would you like to go?”

“Somewhere far off the beaten path. I hid my tracks from the cafe where I broke into the system. I routed all of that traffic through a provider in Cape Town, South Africa. Now that things are in motion at home, I want to dump this somewhere. I want someone to find it, and turn it in to the authorities somewhere, but I don’t want it to be anywhere close to our travel route.”

“How does Bangkok, Thailand sound?” Stiles asks.

“Perfect!” Danny says as he stands up and slings the thin bag with the laptop over his shoulder.

Stiles grabs his hand and they disappear. Seconds later, they walk out of a dim alley onto a crowded street. They walk for a while, making their way through the crowd. Eventually Stiles stops at a street vendor and buys two plates of food for them. He and Danny lean against the wall of a nearby building to eat. Danny put the laptop bag down on the ground next to him. A few minutes later he looks down and the bag is gone. 

“This is delicious. I need to add this to my list of dishes to try at home.” Danny says as he digs into the curry noodle dish. Stiles nods in agreement. When they are done, they continue down the street back towards where they came from. They turn back into the alley, and reappear back near the train station where they started.

“So what’s the current status of your plan?” Stiles asks.

“The Attorney General of California is doing a very quiet investigation and will be presenting their findings to a grand jury soon. If I were to guess there will be an arrest not long after we get home. Have you heard anything from Roger about the trust?” 

“He said it all looks cut and dried. The transfer should be smooth. It looks like Jackson hasn’t kept track of it though. A lot of things have been added to since he tapped it for the wedding.” 

“Such as?” Danny asks. 

“His father’s house. Some investment properties, and vintage cars. A few portfolios of municipal bonds and other securities. It’s worth far more than he thought.”

“Oh, that makes it even better. The old fuck with be broke and homeless by the time this is done.” Danny says excitedly.

“You’re almost giddy over this, Danny.” Stiles says. 

“You have no idea how this makes me feel. Frankly I would love to put his dick in a meat grinder, but Jackson won’t let me. The next best thing is to ruin his life. I’m making sure that Jackson doesn’t know the technical details of what I’m doing. It’s his plausible deniability in case he gets called in to testify for something.”

“Fair enough. As long as nothing happens that causes him to have another crisis like he did at Thanksgiving.” Stiles says. 

“I don’t see it happening. Lydia and I keep him busy and he really invested himself in therapy. He now sees himself as a victim of his father, not a willing participant. It’s progress.” 

“Well, whatever comes of this, will bring itself around to purify him.” Stiles says. “So, anything else I can do for you?”

“No, I think that takes care of it. We’ll be home in four or five days.” Danny says.

“Great. Give me a call when you’re ready to come home.” Stiles says as he claps Danny on the shoulder. “See you soon.” 

As Danny watches, Stiles walks away and disappears into the darkness. When he gets back to the hotel they are staying in, he gives a quiet nod to Lydia who is in bed reading. Jackson is laying with his head on her lap, fast asleep.

They spend the next few days making their way back to Paris. Jackson gives Stiles a quick call and he appears in the apartment to take them back to Beacon Hills. Due to the time difference, they arrive back in the mid-morning. Danny gives everyone a hug and goes home to see if he can get caught up things before he crashes. Lydia and Jackson decide to push through the day and stay up as long as possible so they can try to be ahead of the jet lag the next day. Derek gets them espresso and makes a light breakfast for them. Jackson asks where Sophia is. Stiles tells him that Melissa took her out for some girl time and clothes shopping.

Derek flips on the television to catch the noon news and the room falls silent. There on the screen is the image of his father, David Whittemore being led out of his house in cuffs. The news reporter goes on to say that there had been an investigation and a grand jury indictment for fraud. The story continues but Jackson tunes it out. He leans against Lydia with his head turned away from the screen and she starts to slowly stroke his hair.

Eventually Derek turns the sound down and gets started making lunch. No one really says anything as Jackson watches the screen. Once in a while he gives a quiet giggle, but Lydia hushes him back into silence. After lunch, they go home. Melissa comes back with Sophia. She immediately notices the sullen energy level in the house so she takes her hoard of goodies from Melissa and goes to her room. 

The next morning finds Stiles walking down the street towards Lydia and Jackson’s house. They have been packing and moving personal things to the new house. There are two news vans parked out front. Stiles is carrying a bag of pastries and a drink carrier of coffee. As he approaches the house, the reporters scramble out and start firing questions at him. He gives very basic answers to the reporters. 

“No, I didn’t really know David Whittemore. I met him once when I was a teenager.”

“As far as I know, Jackson has had no contact with his father for many years.”

“No, I don’t know why. It’s none of my business, and probably none of yours.”

“If he wants anyone to know, then I’m sure he will tell us.” 

“No, I won’t ask him to come out and speak to you. If he wants to speak to you, he will.” 

When Stiles finally gets to the porch, he looks down at his phone and then says, “Well, would you look at that. Mr. Whittemore’s lawyer is making a statement at the court house. Maybe you should run along.” He puts a little suggestive power into his words and the reporters scramble back to their vehicles and leave. 

Lydia opens the door and ushers him in. “Finally. How did you get them to leave?”

“I told them a little white lie and gave them a push push. Off they went.” He replies. 

“I thought I was going to have to go out and spank someone. They just wouldn’t go away after I told them there was no comment. They just sat there staring at the house like we were going change our minds.” 

“Well, we’ve got a window of opportunity if you want to leave now. You can stay with my dad and Melissa until this blows over. If you don’t want to stay there, I can send you back to Paris. Here’s your coffee, just like you ordered.” He says, handing her the drink carrier and puling his own drink out.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Jackson says and he comes into the room and grabs a cup for himself. He takes a few sips and them envelops Stiles in his usual hug. 

“How are you?” Stiles asks as he pulls away. 

“Well, it took me a while to get to sleep, but when I did, I slept soundly. I woke up refreshed and pure. If that makes any sense.” 

When Stiles tilts his head in question, Jackson says, “I feel like a great burden I didn’t know I was carrying has been taken away from me. I haven’t turned on the news at all today. The Pack lawyer did call to tell me that the trust transfer was finished, and the documents were sealed by the court. His lawyers will hit a dead end when he inevitably tries to gain control of it. When whatever happens, happens, I’ll order the sale of his house and other property.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. I don’t want to stress you, but documents have been found that point to him possibly molesting you. I just want you to know in case it comes up and you get dragged in by his legal team. It’s far too early to tell, but it looks like they are going through everything in fine detail.”

“It’s fine.” Jackson replies. “I am no longer his victim. If it comes to that, I’m ok with it. I don’t believe it will because the statute of limitation runs out in a manner of weeks, and I’m sure his lawyers will try their hardest to suppress it. Whatever. The fact that his reputation will be forever damaged and he will be broke will cause him far more pain than anything he inflicted on me. I’ll donate the proceeds from his house to a charity for abused children.” 

“That sounds like a healthy way of driving the knife in a little farther.” Stiles says with a sarcastic grin. “So do you have a plan? Do you want to go back to Paris, or stay with dad and Melissa for a while? Either way, I think you should both leave this house in a way that no one sees you. Keeping the press as confused as possible is a good thing.”

“It might be fun to hang out with Melissa for a while. You can send us somewhere exotic for girl time. I’m sure Jackson and John can do guy stuff. Maybe fishing or something.” Lydia says. 

“Thrilling.” Jackson says with a deadpan look on his face. 

“You like my dad!” Stiles says. 

“I do, but I don’t like fishing.” Jackson says. 

“So maybe all four of you go somewhere for a few days. I’m sure he can get a few days off from his oh so busy job as police commissioner. In any case, another news van just pulled up outside, so make a decision.” 

“Fine.” Jackson replies. “Send us to your dad’s place, and lock up the house for us. Why don’t you tell them we just left for the airport or something?”

“I like the way you think, Mr Whittemore.” Lydia replies as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go upstairs and throw a few things in a bag. Stiles can always bring us back if we need something.”

They both pack a few light bags and Stiles sends them to John and Melissa’s house. Raven and Brandon are there while Scott is at work. With the wedding in October of the previous year, then the holidays, the new house is still in a state of chaos. Minor updates and changes being done after the fact. It’s still a bit loud and Brandon is cranky if he doesn’t get enough sleep.

Once Lydia and Jackson are gone, Stiles goes through the house and turns the lights off. When he get out the door, the reporters are on him again. He tells them that Jackson and his wife had left to the airport so they could get out of town, and while he’s doing it, he wards the house from intruders and suggests to the reporters that they might want to stay away. While they stand around looking confused, he walks away.

The next day, the news explodes with details of wrong doings by the Whittemore law firm. Shady deals, shady clients. Within days, the firm collapses as partners who were involved get arrested. Junior partners who are cleared flee to other firms, taking their clients with them. Eventually a trial is scheduled. Jackson keeps a low profile through all of it. Eventually he and Lydia reappear in Beacon Hills but he continues to say he has no contact with his father and will have no further contact. Eventually they finish moving into the pack house just to get further away from the public eye. Stiles has done warded the preserve to keep reporters away from them. 

The trial drags on for weeks. When it eventually ends, David Whittemore escapes jail time, but faces massive fine and the state freezes his assets. His firm is out of business. He gets disbarred, and he has no source of income. The final blow comes when his own lawyers try to gain access to the trust and find it gone. 

His ex-wife, Jackson’s adoptive mother, no longer willing to speak to him, David reaches out to Jackson for help. Of course Jackson won’t take his calls. Eventually the pack lawyer reaches out to him and setup up a meeting in a local park. When David arrives, he finds Danny waiting for him. Sitting next to him is a very large black dog wearing a service animal vest.

“Danny is that you? I thought I would be meeting Jackson or his lawyer.” He says as he sits down across from Danny, giving a wary side eye glance at the dog.

“Hello, Mr Whittemore. This is Jack. He won’t hurt you.” Danny says, as he twirls a set of keys in his hands. He plays with the buttons a remote while the man looks at Jack. 

“Why do you have a service dog?” 

“Oh, he’s not mine. I sometimes work with a local agency that trains service animals. I take them for their days off and give them some down time. While they work hard at learning their job, it’s equally important that they be allowed time to be just dogs, so I take them to the park on their days off. When we’re done here, I’m going to take him out to the preserve and let him run for a while.” 

“Well, it looks like a wolf.” 

“Pretty sure he’s a hybrid, but he’s extremely intelligent, and loyal, which is more than I can say for some people.” Danny replies, giving Jack a scratch on the head. 

“So, Jackson asked me to give this to you.” Danny says, holding out an envelope. “He wants me to make sure you read and understand it.”

David takes the envelope from him, but before he opens it he asks. “How is Jackson? We haven’t spoken in years, but I do hope he’s well.”

“Jackson is just fine. He and Lydia moved back here from Paris a year or so ago. He’s gotten some therapy to deal with the horrible things you did to him. He’s thriving.”

“Surely I don’t know what you’re implying.” David says defensively. 

“What? That you didn’t spend his early teens using him as your sperm depository because your frigid ex-wife didn’t want your horse cock to rip her in half?” Danny says with a smile on his face. 

“I don’t have to listen to this!” David says as he stands up. Before he can move, Danny grabs his arm and Jack starts to growl. 

“Actually you do. Now sit the fuck down.” Danny says as he slaps the table in front of him. Jack gives another grown and David slowly sits down. 

“Read it. Out loud.” He commands. 

David opens the envelope and pulls out the paper.

“Dear Dad, you can’t hear the sounds of my voice, but consider that to have been said with extreme amounts of sarcasm. 

I understand that life sucks for you now. No job, no savings, no prospects of income, and a ruined reputation. Karma in all of its glory, and I admit I’m experiencing a lot of schadenfreude over it. To ensure you are kept in the lifestyle I wish you to become accustomed to, here is what will happen. I’ve transferred the trust to another entity that I’m a partner in. You get nothing. Lawyers will be at the house to inventory the belongings later this afternoon. All items included in the trust will be removed. You are to remove the items determined to be your personal property and vacate the premises within 15 days. Guards will ensure that you do not remove anything that doesn’t belong to you. The property inside the house and the vintage cars in storage will be sold. The house will go on the market and be sold. The proceeds from the house will be donated, in your name, to a charity for sexually exploited children. I will do as I see fit with the rest. Let’s call it a bitch tax that you’ve paid in full. I’ve contacted Suzanna, my adoptive mother, and your ex-wife, (consider that to have been said with a lot of sarcasm as well) and explained the debt she owes me. She will rent you a small apartment, and furnish it with basic necessities. She will cover your utilities and provide you with a cell phone. You will receive a small monthly stipend so that you can afford to eat. If you can find work, then good for you. I wouldn’t count on it happening though. Neither of you are to make any attempt to contact me again. The statute of limitation of the sexual abuse I endured at your hands has expired. You can’t be prosecuted for it, and that’s the only reason why it never came to light during your trial. Should either of you contact me again, it will become public knowledge. I’ll demand that you be labeled as a sex offender and you’ll lose any chance you have of rebuilding your life. I have always believed that people get what they deserve out of life. Enjoy your black harvest. 

Jackson”

David Whittemore, now pale and shaking, puts the paper down on the table. As soon as he moves his hand away, the envelope and letter burst into flame and disappear. “So Jackson did this to me?”

“No, you did this to yourself.” Danny says. 

“Who broke into my company network and leaked all of our records then?”  
“Oh that was me. I never told Jackson the details of what I was doing so he couldn’t be implicated as the source.” Danny said with a smile as he stands up and comes around to the other side of the table with Jack in tow. “I’ve also fried the recording device you have in your shirt pocket, and bricked your cell phone.”

“Fuck you!” David snarls, looking at the small pile of ash on the table.

“Thanks, but daddies aren’t my thing. You know, it’s funny. You spent all those years fucking Jackson, and I’m the one who fucks you in return.” Danny says as he starts to walk away. He doesn’t get more than a few steps away before he hears David yell out. 

He turns around to find Jack peeing on the man’s leg. “Jack! Bad Dog!” Danny says as he stifles a giggle. “Let’s go.”

Danny walks off through the park with Jack at his side. They disappear into the tree line and find themselves back at the nematon grove. Derek and Stiles are sitting on the boulder with Sophia and Lydia. The rest of the pack is there in wolf form. 

Jack walks towards the rest of the pack and as he approaches them, his form shifts to Jackson’s larger wolf form and then to human. Lydia jumps down and hugs him. 

“Is it done, or does Derek still need to eat him?” She asks over Jackson’s shoulder.

“No need. David Whittemore has been well and truly fucked.” Danny says.

Sophia points at him and yells “Uncle Danny, you have a potty mouth!”

“Sorry sweetie. He was a bad man and he hurt Uncle Jackson. Can I apologize by taking you out for ice cream tomorrow?” Danny asks. 

“Ok!”

“I haven’t eaten all day because I thought I was going to have to eat the bad man. How about we all go to the steak house tonight and then we can all get ice cream?” Derek asks. 

“Ok. Let’s go!” Sophia cheers holding her hands out to Danny. He grabs her and swings her up onto his shoulders and claps Jackson on the shoulder as he heads back towards the pack house.

Jackson and Stiles linger behind until the rest of the pack is gone. They start to slowly make their way back to the house. 

“How do you feel?” He asks.

“The look on his face as he read the letter was priceless, but nothing compares to peeing on his leg.” Jackson says with a laugh. 

“Good, then let’s put this shit behind us and go get some ice cream!” Stiles says as he grabs Jackson’s arm and transports them to the driveway right next to Danny and Sophia. 

“Holy shit!” She yells, to which the entire pack replies

“Potty Mouth!”


	6. Christmas in Beacon Hills

Sophia is herding the pack of young wolf cubs through the mall. She has her own pack credit card and is doing some last minute shopping with them. It’s not often she gets to take all of them out, but she loves it. Lucky for her, they are all well behaved. They know if they act up in public, Raven and Melissa will set them straight. They respect Scott and Derek as their Pack Alphas, but no one fails to listen to the two who are truly in charge.

Sophia has a list of what came from who, so she can make sure everything gets wrapped and labeled for the right person. When her hands get over loaded with bags, Brandon runs them out to the van for her and calls Uncle Stiles who pops them home for him.

Later that night, when they get home, Sophia hands the list to Raven who separates goes through everything and separates gifts according to the intended recipient. She makes sure that no one wraps their own gift and then the parents gather in the family room to make a night of it. Raven has it down to a very exact system and doesn’t allow anyone to deviate from the plan. As presents are wrapped, she makes sure they are labeled and checked off her list, then Stiles sends them off to a secret storage place to avoid any young cubs trying to snoop. 

Last year, Stiles decided to surprise the pack by materializing a fully decorated tree in the family room on Christmas Eve. It didn’t go well. While they all agreed it was beautiful, they missed out on the decorating part. It was always pandemonium with boxes flying everywhere and cubs trying to climb up into the tree to place ornaments as high as possible. Stiles thought he would save them the struggle. He hadn’t really caught on that they all loved it, no matter how much chaos and fighting it brought. Instead, Derek asked him to just bring them a tree and let the pack do the rest. There was also an unfortunate incident a few years ago when a tree came in loaded with bugs and caused some panic among the littlest ones. There is nothing quite like the sight of three hysterical cubs running around the house screaming and shifting because they were frightened by a few bugs. Now it’s a compromise. Stiles had a pre-lit, twenty foot artificial tree constructed and it’s been sitting in storage for the last few months. No one has seen it yet.

The morning of Christmas Eve, and the sun isn’t even up yet. Danny is hard at work in the kitchen, throwing one plate after another out on the counter for the kids. He’s making pancakes and waffles and anything else he can think of to satisfy the hungry mouths in front of him. Unfortunately he didn’t get a chance to prep anything the night before, so he’s scrambling this morning. When he finally gets a few minutes, he steps away from the cooktop and takes his coffee over to a nearby window. Stiles and Derek are standing just outside the window, so Danny taps on it to get their attention and motions to his coffee cup. Derek nods in agreement, so Danny asks Lydia to whip up an espresso for the two of them. 

Stiles is standing next to Derek with his eyes closed, waiting for the sun to rise. It’s his morning recharge before coffee. Some days one or more of the kids join him. The cubs can sometimes be hyperactive in the morning, so Stiles uses these few moments to teach them stillness. They quietly watch the world wake up together. John laughed hysterically when someone told him that Stiles teaches the kids to be still. When he first observed it, it moved him to tears. There was Stiles, standing on the edge of the woods, surrounded by all of the pack cubs. He gets them to face the rising sun and as if by magic, they stop fidgeting. They stand in quiet witness as the birds begin to chirp and the sun slowly creeps over the horizon. Sometimes, depending on their energy level, Derek, or one of the other guys will take them on a quick run through the preserve. This morning, it’s just Stiles and Derek. Danny brings the coffee out, with Jackson and Lydia right behind him. Danny hands them their cups and together, the five of them watch the sun crest the horizon. The quiet lasts for maybe 10 minutes before they hear giggling behind them. The cubs are all piled up against the window making faces at them. 

“The monsters are getting restless. Are John and Melissa here yet?” Derek asks. 

“They got here just before we came outside.” Danny says. 

“Alright, let’s get this party started before they start a riot.” Stiles says as downs his coffee and heads to the door.

As soon as they open the door they are surrounded by the cubs chanting that they want to start decorating the tree. It isn’t even there yet, but they are ready to go. 

“Okay, okay, okay.” Stiles says as he and the others come into the family room. John and Melissa are sitting together on a double recliner enjoying their morning coffee. “Remember how this works. Everyone gets to put their own ornament on first, then you wait until everyone is done before you can start with the other decorations. No one gets to move an ornament that doesn’t belong to them. Got it?” 

When everyone nods in agreement, he claps his hands together twice and stacks of boxes start appearing in the corner. The last stack of boxes appears and each one in marked with a family name. In them are ornaments for each of the cubs. After Brandon was born, Melissa suggested that Sophia make a name ornament for him. With Scott and Raven’s permission, Sophia took the piece of carved antler and made an ornament for Brandon with it. When the twins came along, she made them each one as well. As the cubs got older, they all participated as best they could to make ones for the new arrivals. It’s always given to the parent on the cubs first Christmas, and the next year the cub get to hang it themselves.

When each family has taken their box and an adult has passed out the ornaments, they stand back and wait. Stiles walks back and forth like he’s making a big production of measuring the floor. He wants to make sure the tree will fit in just the right location. Brandon finally says, “Uncle Stiles!” in exasperation. Stiles gives a big sigh and claps his hands together again. The huge tree appears in a corner of the room. The cubs erupt into cheers and scramble to find just the perfect spot to place their name. 

The rule is that the adults use ladders to place ornaments up high, and everyone else put theirs where they can reach. Stiles explained that the others are just decoration, but the names are special. If they all stay where people can see them, then everyone is reminded of their family every time they see them. You can’t be reminded of those who love you if you can’t see them. The cubs scramble around and in no time at all, their ornaments are hanging on the tree. As if on cue, three ladders appear. Jackson, Liam, and Isaac scramble up them and start taking direction from the cubs below on where the ornaments go. They start at the top and work their way down. Others work to fill in the middle and then the cubs start opening boxes and filling in the bottom. It takes hours. Boxes and paper are strewn all over the room. 

After a break for lunch, the cubs are back at it. The tree holds thousands of ornaments and its a lot of work to get it fully covered. Finally, Danny announces that they need to hurry up because the taco bar is almost ready. He does this for dinner on Christmas Eve because he always does a massive feast on Christmas day. Finally the last ornament goes not he tree and everyone rushes to the kitchen to make a plate for themselves. 

Derek, Stiles, Melissa and John had already filled their plates with food and stepped out into the back yard for some peace and quiet. Between bites of food and sighs about her aching feet, Melissa asks Stiles if everything is ready for the surprise.

“Do I even want to know what the two of you are planning?” He asks.

“It’s almost like you expect me to be up to something nefarious.” Stiles replies. 

“You may’ve forgotten your teen years, but I haven’t.” John says in return, giving Derek a nudge who nods his head in agreement. 

“Don’t worry, my dear husband.” Melissa says with a smirk. “Nothing going to explode, and no one is going to talk about blowjobs after dinner. However, If you behave yourself, maybe we can talk about them later.”

“You horrible woman! I’m going back inside.” Stiles says as he stomps away shaking his head.

“Good one!” Derek says as he fist bumps Melissa. “Come on, let’s go inside. It’s almost time.”

When they get back inside, Stiles has gathered all the boxes up and sent them back to storage. They are waiting to place the star on top before John plugs it in. The tradition has been for Melissa, as the den mother, to place the star on the tree herself, or pick someone to do it for her. John always gets to turn on the lights for the first time. Stiles takes the box with the large crystal star in it and holds it open to Melissa. She takes it out and then hands the star to Raven.

“Mother McCall?” She asks in surprise.

“Daughter of my heart, I would be honored if you would place the star this year.” Melissa says with a smile.

“The honor is mine.” She replies. 

“Ready?” Stiles asks as he holds out his hand to her. 

She takes his hand and together they float up towards the top of the tree. She gently places the star on the top over the small light fixture. They float back together and wait as John crawls behind it to plug it in. Just as he does, the lights in the house flicker and go out. For a brief second, they hear John swearing behind the tree and a lot of shuffling feet. Stiles tells her they will go down slow so they don’t hit someone. Just before they touch down, the lights come back on, and the tree fills the room with a rainbow of colors. When her vision clears, Raven find herself face to face with Thunder and Amaya.

The room erupts into laughter and cheers as she screams in surprise. Thunder’s hearty laugh echos through the house as he and her mother fold their arms around her. As Brandon and the others crowd around their grand parents, John finally crawls out from behind the tree. 

“I’m impressed.” He says, clapping Stiles on the back.

“Don’t heap it all on me. This was Scott’s idea.” Stiles says, as Scott comes up behind him. 

“My idea, but you’re the one who made the power go out, transported people here, and brought my wife safely to the floor without hurting anyone. All at the same time I might add. That’s not something I could do, so take credit where it’s due.” Scott says, putting his chin over Stiles’ shoulder. “Seriously. Thank you. We’ve been so busy she hasn’t been able to visit her family in months. It’s the biggest and best Christmas present I could give her this year and you made it happen.”

“You’re welcome. A happy wife, is a happy life, or so I’ve been told.” Stiles replies as he ruffles Scott’s hair. “Making my brother happy, makes me happy, so everyone wins.”

The rest of the evening passes in joyful celebration. Usually the cubs get to open one present on Christmas Eve and the rest are saved for Christmas morning. Thunder brought not only presents for his grandchildren, but all the others as well, so that’s the Christmas Eve gift they get to open. 

Around 11 that night, the parents start taking their cubs off to bed. By midnight, all of the little ones are sound asleep. The adults all return to the family room where where Jackson has trays of his special, steaming hot chocolate. He makes it with chocolate from Mexico, rich heavy cream, cane sugar, with a touch of cinnamon, and cayenne. He only serves this on special dates, and never to the kids. It would be impossible to get them to bed with all that sugar. 

Thunder and Amaya leave after many promises of visits and summer vacations. Stiles works a little magic and puts the kitchen back into order and ready for the next morning. It’s around 1am before they adults finally get to bed. 

The next morning, Stiles is up well before the dawn. The presents have all appeared under the tree. The cubs are starting to come down, so he’s in the kitchen getting them fed while their parents are still asleep. John and Melissa slept in one of the guest rooms, and John has always been one to get up early. He’s in the kitchen with Stiles getting the coffee ready. 

“Ready?” Stiles asks the pack of cubs in front of him. “Sunrise is in ten minutes.”

They all nod quietly, not wanting to disturb their parents. One by one they take their dishes to the sink and gather by the door. Stiles leads the way out, with John closing the door behind them. The grass is damp with morning dew, but they don’t mind. He leads them out to the edge of the preserve and they stand quietly. The land dips slightly just beyond the tree line so they see the sun rise between the trees. 

The cubs shuffle quietly getting into place. The older one pick up the youngest so they can see better and then just as the sun crests the land, they all go quiet. 

Stiles leans up against his father and says softly, "Next time a sunrise steals your breath and leaves you speechless, remain that way. Say nothing, and listen as Heaven whispers, do you like it? I did it just for you.”

“One of your mother’s favorite sayings.” John says, clutching his coffee cup to his chest.

Sophia and Brandon herd the cubs back to the house with Oliver and Olivia taking the rear to make sure everyone is accounted for. When they get there, the parents are starting to trickle down and have their coffee. Jackson is sprawled out on the sofa, and it doesn’t take more than a few minutes before the cubs make him the bottom of a puppy pile. 

A few hours later and the pandemonium of Christmas morning has passed. There are kids and toys everywhere. Some of the littlest ones have passed out and they’ve been piled together on a sofa. The adults are quietly picking up the shreds of boxes and paper. They get piled into a corner where Stiles will eventually dispose of them.

Danny is in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner and starting to get things taken out to the table. Holiday dinners are no small feat, but somehow he pulls it off every year. Everyone sits down to eat, and when everyone is stuffed, the kids start to wander away to enjoy their holiday spoils. Stiles is sitting between Derek and his father. As usual for this yearly event, he’s quiet. Derek gives him space, and doesn’t say anything when Stiles gets up and leaves the room. A while later, after the table is cleared, Derek follows Stiles’ scent and finds him on the far side of the property, watching the sunset. 

“Want to talk about it?” Derek asks as he approaches. 

“Melancholy, and contentment both fighting for my attention. I just needed a few quiet moments to let them sort it out.” Stiles says. 

“Who won?” 

“Contentment.” Stiles says as he steps back into Derek’s embrace. “There is no where else I would rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry, or Happy whatever you celebrate, or don't. I hope you spend it surrounded by love.


	7. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So no cheesy gift this year?” Derek asks. 
> 
> “Cheesy? I’ll have you know I work long and hard trying to find you the perfect gift every year.” 
> 
> “I know.” Derek says. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate them, it’s that I don’t need anything. I have all I want in life.” 
> 
> “I know that now. Today I spent some time searching out the wisest minds I could find, and I asked them for advice on the perfect gift for you.”
> 
> “And what did you learn?”
> 
> “That I complicate things in unnecessary ways. That I overthink things, and I rarely listen to advice when it’s given to me.” 
> 
> “All you had to do was ask your father. He’s been saying that for years.” Derek replies, reaching out to ruffle Stiles’ hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens just before the start of "Is It Never Worth The Pain" - Stiles is trying to find the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Derek.

With Valentine’s Day fast approaching, Stiles was at a loss on the perfect gift for Derek. He asked, but Derek just shrugged and said he didn’t need anything. It was just another day, and he didn’t need a single day to know how much he was loved.

Early one morning, while Derek was helping Danny with the cubs, Stiles slipped out of the house and went to the nematon grove for some peace and quiet. He stretched out on the boulder and went to the quiet place where he spoke to Ehawee. 

“Grandmother?” He called into the darkness. 

“I’m here, child. What can I do for you?” She says as she appears. His usual bat cave motif always reverts to her quiet sitting room at Thunder’s house. It’s her familiar place and he always defers to her wishes when he speaks to her. 

“I need advice.” He says, as he drops down on to the sofa next to her comfy chair.

“Tell me.” 

“Valentine’s Day is coming, and I’m at a loss. I want to get Derek something heartfelt to show him how much I love him, but he says he doesn’t need anything. You’ve known him all his life. Do you have any ideas?”

“I’ve never understood these commercialized holidays. It complicates and cheapens things. Why do you have to give him anything? Does he not know that you love him deeply?” She asks. 

“I’m sure he does. I just like to show him.” Stiles asks, sounding a little frustrated.

“We come from the same world, yet they are so very different. I loved fiercely, without reservation, and never needed a trinket to show my mate he was loved. He never had to ask if he was loved, nor did we ever need to speak it to each other. We knew it. Intrinsically. With each breath, each look, we knew. It saddens me that people have become so fragile that they need material objects to express and measure their love.” 

Stiles is quiet for a while, lost in thought. Ehawee eventually gives a sigh and says, “Perhaps I’m not the right one to ask. I’ve known Derek all of his life, but someone closer may be able to give you a better insight.” 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, grandmother.” Stiles says as he reaches out for her hand. “Your counsel is always welcome, even when it was not what I was expecting. Who do you suggest I talk to? Cora?” 

“No. I was thinking of someone closer.” She says with a twinkle in her eye. “Be well, my dear.” She follows with and then disappears. 

“Well, shit.” Stiles says with a sigh.

“Language.” A commanding voice says out of the dark. When he looks up, Stiles sees three people standing in front of him. Talia, Laura, and Peter Hale. 

“Alpha Hale. Laura.” Stiles says with a nod of his head, then with a glance towards Peter. “Uncle Bad Touch.” 

Laura gives a giggle and then goes silent when Talia clears her throat. 

“So I understand you need some advice when it comes to my son.” Talia says. 

“I do. I hope I’m not disturbing you. That was not my intention.”

“Cora would say otherwise.” Laura interrupts with. 

“Well, Cora is a walking, talking cactus, and I would expect nothing less from her.” Stiles says with a snort. 

Talia actually starts to laugh. “I so wish there had been more time to know you before our deaths, Stiles. You are a treasure.” She says. Peter has a huge grin on his face, but says nothing. 

“So what do you want to know about my emotionally constipated brother?” Laura asks. 

“I’m looking for the perfect Valentine’s Day gift for him. It doesn’t need to be extravagant, but I need ideas for something heartfelt. I’ll even make it myself if that’s the direction I need to go.” 

“Alpha. Sister. If I may?” Peter asks. When Talia nods, he continues. 

“Stiles. Derek and I were more like brothers growing up. I would venture to say I know his at least as well as Laura does, though no one knows him like his mother. Unless he’s changed drastically over the year, I would say he still has simple needs. You don’t need to get him anything. While he would appreciate it. Treasure it even. It’s just an object, not something he needs.” 

“Peter is right, Stiles.” Talia says. “Unlike Laura, Derek wasn’t one to want or desire things. He was practical about things. If he got a new pair of shoes it was because he needed them, not because he wanted them. Laura on the other hand wanted a closet filled with them.” 

“Guilty as charged. The black Camaro was mine. I know he loved driving it, but he would have never chosen that for himself.” Laura says. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, he traded it for a totally practical Toyota SUV.” Stiles says. Laura laughs and says she can totally see that. 

“If you want to give him something, then make it personal and from the heart.” Talia says. “He doesn’t need something big, or flashy, or expensive.” 

“Well, I gave him a piano once. He didn’t say anything at first and I thought for sure it was a mistake and I was going to have to take it back.” 

“Did he at least smile?” Laura asks. 

“No. His face went blank, then he grinned. He still plays it when life gives him the time.” 

“That’s Derek. He still has those primitive and undeveloped facial muscles. It must be a holdover from his caveman ancestry.” 

“Does he still sing, Stiles?” Talia asks. 

“Not often, but he does and his voice is beautiful. He would sing to the children to sooth them to sleep after nightmares. Sophia seems to have inherited his voice. She sounds as beautiful as he does, though like her father, she doesn’t sing often.” 

“That makes my heart glad.” She says. 

“So maybe I should get him something musical in nature?” Stiles asks. 

“Stiles. What have you given him in the past?” Peter asks. 

“Trips. Books. Household things. The house is built. The pack is large and prosperous. It’s not like we want for anything. I just feel like I’m missing something. That I should give him something so that he knows how much I love him.”

“What did the Great Mother tell you?” He asks. 

“She said she had no advice to give. That our worlds are different, and she never had a need to give her mate anything.” 

“Do you love him, Stiles?” Laura says.

“Absolutely.” 

“Then Ehawee gave you the answer you seek.” Talia says. “Make sure he knows it, fiercely, and without reservation. Derek has simple needs. He doesn’t need a trinket. Sit with him, and tell him the depth of your love. He may know it, but maybe hearing it is the gift he needs.” 

“Then when all the mushy stuff is done, you can show him.” Peter says as he tries to touch the end of his nose with his tongue. 

“Classy as always, Peter.” Stiles says, giving him a suffering look.

“If it wasn’t for low class, he would have no class at all.” Laura says, flicking Peter’s ear.

“Stiles. I can think of no better mate for my son. When you were newly risen as Guardian, and we came to you that late October night, I saw his love for you written on his soul. He may not have known it yet, but he loved you deeply. I’m sure in the years since them, it has only grown. You are pack. Let him feel it directly, from your heart to his.” 

“You’re right. I’ve made this far more complicated than I needed to. I can move mountains with my mind, but telling my husband how much I love him seems to escape me.” Stiles says. 

“That’s ironic considering how much you used to talk.” Peter says sarcastically.

“I’m glad you’re already dead, Uncle Bad Touch. Murdering someone for being an insufferable smart ass just doesn’t hold up in court.” Stiles says, turning a bright smile at Peter.

“What a wolf you would have made.” Peter replies. He starts to say something else, but Talia lays a hand on his neck and he snaps his mouth shut. 

“That’s enough, Peter. Don’t say something I’m going to have to make you regret.” She says with a squeeze.

“We must be going.” Talia says. “May I ask a favor of you first?” 

“Of course.” 

“As his Alpha, I can’t allow us to be something from the past that weighs on his present life. As his mother, I’m incredibly proud of the man, Alpha, husband, and father he has become. Can you tell him that for me?” 

“I would be honored to. Laura, anything to pass along?” Stiles asks. 

“Tell that lunkhead that I’m proud as well.” She says. 

“Peter? Is there some salacious message you want to give him?” 

“Nothing so dramatic. Tell him I regret the choices I made, and for what it’s worth, I am equally proud of him.” 

“I’ll be happy to Peter. Funny how death has put everything into perspective for you. In another life, we might have been friends.” Stiles says. 

The room around him fades away and he finds himself back on the boulder in the grove. Derek is sitting next to him, quietly reading a book. 

“Hello, love. Been here long?” Stiles asks as he sits up. 

“Maybe an hour or more.” Derek replies. “I was lost in my book, so I’m not really sure. Seems I needed the peace and quiet as much as you did.”

“Well, I wasn’t sleeping, and I feel like I could use a nap. Care to join me?” 

“Of course. Sophia said she was taking the twins out for something today, so it should be quiet in the house.”

“Perfect.” Stiles says as he grabs Derek’s hand. In a flash they are back at the house. Stiles sends Derek upstairs and has a quick conversation with Danny before he follows him. When he gets to their bedroom, Derek is already sprawled on the bed, almost asleep. Stiles curls up next to him, and within a few minutes, they are both asleep.

Stiles is the first one to wake up. It’s not quite sunset, and they’ve been asleep for a few hours. He makes a quick trip downstairs to check with Danny and then goes back up to wake Derek. 

“Wake up sleepyhead. I’m taking you to dinner.” Stiles says as he gently shakes Derek awake. 

He looks confused, but sits up and gives Stiles a look. “What are you planning?” He asks. 

“You make it sound like I’m up to something.” Stiles replies, giving Derek an innocent smile.

“Have you met you, because I have, and you aren’t fooling anyone.” 

“Yes, I’ve met me. I’m a great guy, if I do say so myself. I’m not up to anything except for taking you some place special for dinner. Now get up and get ready. Don’t dress up. Jeans and one of those sexy henley’s is just fine.” 

“It’s a good thing I love you. I don’t know how I would put up with you otherwise.” 

“I know. It’s a burden, but I appreciate the self martyrdom, now get dressed or I’m leaving without you.”

“Fine” Derek mumbles as he gets out of the bed and heads for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he walks into the kitchen to find Danny handing Stiles a huge basket. 

“Ready?” Stiles asks, holding out his hand. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Derek says, as he reach out for Stiles. As soon as he touches his hand, the kitchen fades away and he finds them standing in a field, facing a large grove of trees. 

“Follow me.” Stiles says, and tugs Derek towards the trees. They walk for maybe 10 minutes along a narrow path. They enter the grove and about a hundred feet in, they walk into a large clearing. 

“Where are we?” Derek asks, looking around him. There is a stream going right through the middle of the clearing. Stiles doesn’t say anything as he lays a large tarp on the ground. 

“Welcome to the Laughing Maid Nature Preserve. This was Ehawee’s ancestral home.”

“It’s beautiful. Why have we never been here?” 

“It’s part of the real estate holdings she gave me, but not part of the larger land trust. This is private property and never open to the public.” Stiles says. 

“So no one ever comes here?” Derek asks. 

“Here? Only me. I make other areas available to a Native American research group for a few weeks each year. This grove is where she was born, and it’s warded so that only I can come here.”

“It’s magical.” Derek says as he looks around. 

“So, I asked Danny to make us a special Valentine’s Day meal. I know it’s a few days early, but I thought we could take advantage of the time while we have it.” 

“So no cheesy gift this year?” Derek asks. 

“Cheesy? I’ll have you know I work long and hard trying to find you the perfect gift every year.” 

“I know.” Derek says. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate them, it’s that I don’t need anything. I have all I want in life.” 

“I know that now. Today I spent some time searching out the wisest minds I could find, and I asked them for advice on the perfect gift for you.”

“And what did you learn?”

“That I complicate things in unnecessary ways. That I overthink things, and I rarely listen to advice when it’s given to me.” 

“All you had to do was ask your father. He’s been saying that for years.” Derek replies, reaching out to ruffle Stiles’ hair.

“Well, the first great mind I spoke to told me she had no advice on Valentine gifts. She never needed something physical for her mate to know he was loved. The second one told me that your needs are simple, and while you always appreciate, and treasure gifts, you have no need for them. The third told me that you are emotionally constipated, have primitive and underdeveloped facial muscles left over from your caveman ancestors. The fourth told me that the first gave me the answer I wanted, but that perhaps I take you someplace special and use the opportunity to tell you exactly how much I love you.” 

When Derek looks up at him, his eyes are wet with unshed tears. “You spoke to Ehawee, Laura, Peter, and my mother, didn’t you?”

“Guilty as charged. I thought to only ask Ehawee because it always felt wrong for me to talk to your family on my own. Ehawee brought them to me.” 

“It’s ok. It’s not that I never wanted to contact them on my own. It’s the emotion it would bring up that I didn’t want to deal with.” 

“I understand that.” Stiles says. “They also understand how you feel, but each one of them is incredibly proud of who are you today.” 

“Thank you.” Derek says quietly, looking up at the sky. After a few minutes he gets up and walks away for some solitude. 

While Derek does that, Stiles sets out the dinner that Danny had made for them. Small bowls of shrimp cocktail, and two large plates, each with a steak and a lobster tail on it.

Derek comes back and they quietly enjoy their meal together. When they are finished, Stiles pops the basket and contents back to the house, then a large square pillow appears behind him. He leans back and motions Derek towards him. He eventually settles up against Stiles and they spend time watching the heavens above them. 

“This is a beautiful place.” Derek says. 

“I hope I’ve taken their advice to heart and given you something appropriate.” 

“It’s perfect.” Derek says. 

“I have one more thing to give you.” Stiles says, wrapping his arms around Derek.

“I thought you just said you took their advice?”

“I did. Ehawee said she never had to give her mate anything because he intrinsically knew that he was loved beyond measure. She never had to speak it because love should be beyond words. Can I show you how much I love you?”

“You never have to ask permission for that.” 

Stiles pulls Derek close to him, and opens his mind, as well as his heart. Derek sees images of the times they’ve spent together over the years. The simple things between them like cuddling in bed. Holding hands in silence. Standing in the doorway and watching their children sleep. Beyond the images is the feeling. The deep fire Stiles has in his heart for Derek. The passion they share in their intimate moments, and contentment he feels knowing that Derek loves him in return. No words can explain what Stiles feels for Derek. He is the air he breathes, the reason he wakes up each morning, and the reason he goes to bed with a smile each night. 

Derek pulls Stiles’ arms around him tighter. “Life once left me broken and empty. You appeared at just the right time and let me see that I could be healed, filled with love, and not be afraid of it. Your love relentlessly crashes into me like ocean waves, yet holds me up, and never drowns me. I hope you feel my love the same way I feel yours.” 

“My life is full of doubts, but that isn’t one of them.” Stiles says in Derek’s ear.

“I hope not. So did my family have anything to say?” Derek asks. 

“Laura said you have primitive and undeveloped facial muscles that are a leftover from your caveman ancestry. Peter said he regrets the choices he made, but he’s proud of you, and so did your mother. She also said it gladdens her heart to know that you still sing. Peter also made a salacious comment that I should tell you how much I love you, and then show you after.”

“What a coincidence. I was planning on doing the exact same thing.” 

“Then let’s go home. Have I told you how much I love the fact that Sophia is an adult and we don’t have to pretend she doesn’t hear us making mad monkey love each night?”

“Some day she is going to pay us back.” Derek says. 

“She’s going to try.” Stiles says as he takes Derek’s hand and they disappear into the darkness.


	8. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are sorry Peter.” Malia says as she turns to him. “You’re a sorry excuse for an uncle, a sorry excuse for a brother, a sorry excuse as a father, and a sorry excuse for a werewolf. Your whole existence was one excuse after another. However, I do thank you for taking the time to talk to me. You’ve given me the answers I needed, even if it wasn’t the answers I wanted. Now go back to your sad afterlife. You’ve got an eternity of excuses waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malia talks to Peter. She's looking some answers about her life. This happens somewhere between chapters 10 - 12 in "Is It Never Worth The Pain?"

Stiles is standing at the edge of the forest preserve, waiting for the sun to rise. Most of the cubs are off doing other things and the little ones are sleeping in today. Sophia is standing next to him with Daniel who sometimes shows up early in the morning to spend a few quiet moments with her. 

The sun rises, but Stiles doesn’t say anything. Eventually, after a few minutes more of silence, she turns to him and asks, “Is everything ok?” 

Stiles nods and then turns to her. “Are you working today?” 

“Yes. I need to leave soon because I have a bunch of pastries to get started on, and my helper here is coming with me.” She says as she puts her arm through Daniels. 

“Good. Daddy and I will be by later. There is someone special coming in today and I want you to meet them.” 

“Are you sure everything is ok?” She asks again. 

“Yes, everything is as fine as it can be.” 

Before Sophia can say anything, Daniel interrupts her. “I know that look. There is some supernatural shit about to happen.” 

Stiles gives a quiet sigh, and says, “Yes, there is. It’s someone from the past who wants to tie up some loose ends. One among the living and another that has already left this world.”

“Why does it always have to involve dead people?” Daniel asks. 

Stiles gives him a dark look and Daniel quickly says, “I sorry.”

“Have some respect Daniel, for both the living and those that have already left this world. Just because you don’t understand it, doesn’t mean it warrants a snide comment.” Stiles snaps. 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel says again quietly as Sophia pulls him closer to her. She tells him to go on to the house and she will be right behind him. 

As he walks away, she turns to Stiles and says, “Daddy. What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t mean to snap at him, but he doesn’t understand, and sometimes I think he doesn’t care to. Things are complicated and for once I’m unsure of myself.” 

“Well, I’ve never had a reason to lose faith in either of my fathers, so I’m sure you will do what is best for everyone involved. Does Daddy know what’s going on?” 

“No, he doesn’t, and I’m not sure how this will make him feel. It has the potential to dig up a lot of painful shit from the past and I don’t want him to be hurt by it.” He says. 

“Well, if I know Daddy, he will be just fine, and so will you. You are the calm in the storm for each other. No matter what shit happens in life, you always have each other to anchor you. You just tell me what you need and I’ll be there.” She says, giving him a kiss on the temple.

“Thank you, Daughter of My Heart.” He whispers after her as she goes back to the house to get her day started. 

Stiles stand there and finishes his coffee, then sends his cup back to the kitchen and disappears. 

Noon finds Stiles and Derek arriving at Sophia’s. They head to her booth in the back corner near the kitchen and take a seat. It isn’t long before she shows up with their favorite drink and a plate of goodies for them.

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Derek asks. 

“No, but everything will be clear in a few minutes.” Stiles says. 

No sooner do the words leave his lips and Derek’s head is up and looking around the shop, his nostrils flaring. A middle aged woman is walking towards them. Derek stands and she rushes into his arms. 

“Malia! Where have you been?” Derek asks, holding her close. 

“Here and there.” She says, her face muffled against his chest. When he tries to pull away, she holds in closer says, “I’m not done hugging you yet.”

A few minutes later she lets Derek go and slides into the booth next to Stiles. She lays her head on his shoulder and just breathes in his scent. 

“Hello, old friend.” She says. 

Stiles puts his arm around her shoulder and lays a tender kiss on her head.

“What are you doing here? Where have you been?” Derek asks, squirming in his seat a little. 

“I’ve been around. I travel a lot, and spend a lot of time in my other form, but now things have changed.” She says quietly. “We don’t have the longevity and healing powers that you do, and I’m aging fast. I’ve passed the point where there are more days behind me than in front of me. The number of days ahead of me is rapidly diminishing.” 

“Are you ill?” Derek asks with a hitch in his voice.

“I’m getting old. Who knows how much time I have. A few months, a few years. No one really knows. It’s not like I can just see a doctor for what ails me.” 

Derek looks at Stiles as if to silently ask for his help, but get a slow head shake in return. “You know she would say no if I asked.” He says quietly in Derek’s mind. 

“It doesn’t matter.” She continues. “I’ve had a good life. I want to set some things right while I have time, which is why I called Stiles to meet me here today. I also understand you have a daughter. I would love to meet her.”

Stiles looks over at Sophia who is standing behind the counter and beckons her over. She approaches and stands at the booth next to her father. 

“Malia, this is my daughter Sophia. Sophia, this is my cousin, Malia.” He says as Malia stands up. The two hug each other like long lost friends. 

“I’ve heard so much about you over the years. It’s great to finally meet you.” Sophia says. “Can I get you anything?” 

“You wouldn’t happen to have any deer would you?” She asks with a grin which leaves Sophia confused. 

“She’s kidding.” Stiles says with a laugh. “How about a pot of lapsang with a little milk and honey, and some of those savory pretzels?”

“That would be lovely.” Malia says with a laugh.

“Be right back.” Sophia says as she heads to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Daniel comes out of the kitchen with a tray of small flower vases for the tables. He goes about replacing them and stops when he gets to the booth where everyone is sitting. 

He gives Stiles a shy smile and says Hi to Derek, who slides over and motions for Daniel to sit next to him. “Daniel, this is my cousin, Malia. Malia, this is Daniel, Sophia’s mate and the father of her children.” 

Malia’s nose flares as she sniffs him from across the table. “Sexy.” She says with a smile that causes Daniel to blush a deep red. Stiles bumps her and tells her to be nice, like he used to all those decades ago. 

“Malia was my girlfriend in high school when I was finally done pining over Lydia. She’s come to town to check in on us.” Stiles says. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Is Sophia getting something for you? I can get it if she hasn’t.” Daniel says, looking quickly between Stiles and Malia. 

“It’s taken care of, but thanks.” Stiles says. “Why don’t you go see if Sophia needs any help?”

“Of course. Nice to meet you, Malia.” He says as he runs off to the kitchen. 

“You’re terrible.” Stiles says with a laugh looking at Malia. 

“And you have that poor boy shitting in his pants. Don’t lecture me about being terrible.”

“I owe him an apology and he will get it in due time. Now, you didn’t come all this way to just hang out. What can I do for you?” 

“I’m putting my affairs in order, and while we aren’t pack, we’re family. I’ve come to make sure my meager estate goes back to the Hale family. I also come asking for a boon from Stiles.” 

“Of course.” Derek says. “Our lawyers will take care of anything you need.” 

“Thank you. That’s the easy part.” She says as Sophia arrives and put a steaming pot of tea in front of her then disappears. A minute later, she comes back with a plate stacked high with savory pretzels dripping with cheese. Daniel is right behind her with a tray of fine china cups, a honey pot and a small pitcher of cream. 

“Let us know if you need anything.” He says as Sophia guides him back to the counter. 

“She’s beautiful Derek. You’re going to have to tell me all about her before I leave.” She says. 

“So what can I do for you my dear friend?” Stiles asks. 

“I want to talk to my father.” She says plainly while pouring herself a cup of the tea. 

“You know he died years ago.” Derek says. “I think the last time we spoke was when I called you to settle his estate.” 

“I know that, but I also know that Stiles can make it happen. I’m just as much to blame as he is. I didn’t give him the chance to get to know me before he was locked up. I also chose not to go see him. It’s part of my plan to set things right with my life. I want to talk to him. I know I can’t change him, but I have questions that maybe he will answer. If nothing else, I will know that I made the effort. That will be enough for me.” 

“I can facilitate it, but nothing more.” Stiles says. 

“That’s all I’m asking. That you’re willing means the world to me. Afterwards I hope that we can talk and you’ll forgive me for the things I did all those years ago.” 

“What’s to forgive? We were kids. We managed to have good times despite of the shit life was throwing at us. I wouldn’t change those times for anything.” 

“Still.” She says. “I own you that, and you owe me the courtesy of listening.” 

Stiles is quiet and then he says, “You always saw through my attempts to deflect. I’ll listen, and I promise to keep the snarky comments to a minimum.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Derek says from his side of the table, causing Stiles to give him the stink eye before turning it into a big smile.

“We can do this now if you want?” Stiles says. “Dunbars is empty right now, we can have all the privacy you need.” 

“Are you sure?” She asks. 

“Whatever you need.” He replies. 

Derek motions to Sophia who comes over to the table. “Can you take this over to Dunbars for us, and bring another few cups? We might be there for a while.” 

“Of course Daddy. Let me know if you need anything else. I’ll be here until 5 when Clara comes in for the evening.” 

Derek murmurs his thanks, and then stands up. He holds his hand out for Malia, who takes it and lets him help her to her feet. Stiles slides out behind her and goes around the two of them. 

“Go on ahead. I’ll be right behind you.” He says as he goes into the kitchen to find Daniel. He’s filling another pot of tea for them. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you this morning.” Stiles says. 

“I’m sorry for being flippant. I forget that what seems strange and unnatural for me, is totally normal for you. I’ll try to be more courteous in the future.” He replies. 

“Thank you. I want you to join us, but let me explain first. Malia had a rough start in life. Her father is Derek’s Uncle Peter who has been dead for many years. Derek’s mother took the memory of her existence from Peter’s memory. No one really knows why, though I suspect it was because Peter was too self centered to be able to raise a child. Malia was adopted and raised by a loving human family, but her mother and sister died in a car accident when she was 8 years old. This isn’t a usual request, and not something I would normally do, but Malia is family. Consider it from her perspective. She has a lifetime of unanswered questions. There is no guarantee that Peter will answer her questions. I’m simply giving her the chance to ask them. All I ask is that you observe, and maybe broaden your horizons. Nothing more. Can you do that?” Stiles asks.

“Will you have Derek eat me if I say no?” He asks, unsure of what Stiles’ answer may be. 

Stiles laughs. “No. This is between you and I.”

“Ok.”

Stiles smiles as he picks up a tray of snacks, and motions for Daniel to lead the way. They go across the coffee shop and through the adjoining door to Dunbar’s. Once inside, the door clicks behind them and Daniel feels a prickle of energy as Stiles seals is from intrusion. 

Derek and Malia are sitting at a table together. Daniel puts the extra pot on a table next to them and takes a seat behind Derek who turns and nods at him. Stiles takes a chair next to Malia. 

Malia sips her tea while she composes herself. When she feels she’s ready she turns and nods at Stiles. He closes his eyes, and the room around them fades away before reforming as it was. Peter is now standing on the stage in front of them. 

He manages to look contrite before he turns to Derek and says, “Hello, nephew. You look well.” 

“Hello Uncle Peter.” Is all Derek can say. 

“Who is the stunning young man behind you?” 

“This is Daniel. As far you’re concerned, he is my son in law. Do not taunt him.” Derek says, his eyes flashing red. 

Peter flashes his blue eyes in response. “Curiosity, nephew. I mean him no harm.” 

“Uncle Bad Touch.” Stiles says. “It wasn’t easy to convince Talia to let you go unsupervised. Don’t make her regret it.”

“So rough and intense Stiles. I’m sure Derek finds that part of you immensely enjoyable.” Peter says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Stiles lowers his head and looks directly at Peter. In a low whisper he says, “I won’t warn you again, Peter. Surely you’ve had enough of Talia’s tender mercies.”

“My apologies.” He says.

“Well, you’re dead, so the only tool you have is your mouth. Frankly, Talia could beat your ass for an eternity and probably never make up for the things you’ve done.” Malia says, standing from her chair. 

“Blunt as always, Malia. How are you?” Peter asks as she approaches him on the stage. 

“Sit.” She says, motioning to the floor, where she settles herself. 

“And impatient.” He replies with a hint of sarcasm. 

“Open your eyes, Father.” She says with very obvious sarcasm. “I’m getting old, and my days are short. I don’t have an eternity to listen to you flap your lips, nor do I plan on spending the rest of eternity with you. I have questions. Either answer them as best you can, or we’re done here, and you can go fuck yourself."

Stiles places the pot of tea and two tea cups on the stage next to Malia. “I leave you in her capable hands, Peter. Let me know when you’re done.” He then goes back to the table where Derek is sitting with Daniel. When he sits, he puts up a bubble of privacy around Malia and Peter. He can see them, but not hear them.

“So we’re just going to sit here and watch them?” Daniel asks. 

“Yes. The conversation is for Malia and Peter alone. Put yourself in her shoes. The interactions she has with her father when he was alive were few and far between. We didn’t even know she was his daughter at first. She only knew him as a stranger and a monster. If given the chance, wouldn’t you have questions too?” 

“My hangup is talking to dead people. It’s not natural to me.” 

“Then don’t think of it that way.” Derek says. “The fact that he’s dead isn’t really relevant. It’s a child asking for answers from an absent parent.”

“It seems like a difficult place to be for them both.” 

“Now you’re getting it.” Stiles says. 

They sit quietly and watch quietly while Malia and Peter talk. An hour goes by and without warning, Malia slaps Peter across the face. Stiles stands up, but Peter waves him off. 

“Looks like he deserved it.” Daniel says.

“He deserves far more than she will ever give him” Derek says. “I wish she had known the Peter I grew up with, not the monster he became. Even then, he was still deeply flawed, sycophantic, and power hungry, but having a child to care for would have pushed all of that aside. That Peter still had humanity and would have made a fantastic father.”

“Why do you call him, Uncle Bad Touch, Stiles?” 

“It’s a pet name for him. He used to compliment me in backhanded ways. Always sincere, but condescending at the same time. Polite, yet rude. He had a talent for it, and used it every chance he got. On the flip side, he didn’t take to having it served back to him. It took a while, but I eventually found one that got under his skin, and I used it every chance I got. Peter never touched me in an inappropriate way, but I knew that if I was of legal age, he probably would have. I wanted him to know that I knew it, and I wasn’t going to let him forget it.” Stiles replies.

“Laura and I used to joke that Peter was a notorious slut.” Derek adds. “Imagine being young, good looking, immune to disease, and with our stamina. I’m sure he took his pleasure anywhere he could find it.”

“That’s what we called an equal opportunity slut.” Stiles says with a laugh.

“This is so wrong.” Daniel says as he starts laughing.

“What is? The fact that Peter was a total slut?” Derek asks. 

“No. I’m in this place, that really isn’t the place we all walked into. I’m sitting here drinking tea with an Alpha Werewolf, a human that passes as human, but clearly isn’t. The Alpha Werewolf’s cousin, who is a coyote, not a werewolf, who is younger, but looks far older, and she’s having a conversation with a dead werewolf who is her father. Am I the only one who finds that just insane?”

“It’s not insane. It’s our reality. These things don’t normally happen in this combination.” Stiles says. 

“Yet here we are.” Daniel replies, still laughing.

“Well, I did ask you to broaden your horizons a bit.” 

“Yeah, they’ve been stretched out quite a bit.” 

“Just like Peter on prom night.” Derek mutters under his breath.

Daniel chokes and says, “Oh dear God.” while Stiles starts to laugh.

“Just keeping it real.” Derek says with a smile. 

A few minutes later, Malia turns and motions for Stiles. He drops the bubble of privacy that was around them. 

“Is everything OK?” He asks. 

“I have laid my soul bare.” Peter says, managing to look exhausted. 

“We’re done here.” Malia exclaims as she stands up and walks over to Derek. Not really able to read the look on her face, he does the only thing he can think of and opens his arms to her. She takes the silent invitation and allows herself to be wrapped in his embrace.

“Stiles.” Peter says. “I’ve made many poor choices in my life, and not being there for her is one I regret. There are many wrongs that I can never set right, but I appreciate you taking the time to bring me here so I can at least try.”

Well, Uncle Bad Touch, it’s nice to hear that. I’m sure you can understand that I’ll accept that with a grain of salt. There is always an opportunity for redemption, even for the departed.” Stiles replies. 

No, I’m serious. No games, no sarcasm, no snide remarks. I needed this as much as Malia did. I truly appreciate this.” Peter says, reaching out to touch Stiles on the arm and get his full attention.

“You’re welcome, Peter.” Is all Stiles can say. 

“Malia.” Peter says, looking over to where she is now standing with Derek. “I am truly sorry.”

“You are sorry Peter.” She says turning on him. “You’re a sorry excuse for an uncle, a sorry excuse for a brother, a sorry excuse as a father, and a sorry excuse for a werewolf. Your whole existence was one excuse after another. However, I do thank you for taking the time to talk to me. You’ve given me the answers I needed, even if it wasn’t the answers I wanted. Now go back to your sad afterlife. You’ve got an eternity of excuses waiting for you.”

Stiles looks at Peter who just shrugs his shoulders. A single tear rolls down his cheek and he says, “I’m sorry. Maybe for the first time in my life, I’m sorry for so very much.” Stiles waves his hand, and the room once again fades and reforms as it was before. Peter is gone.

“Are you OK?” Stiles asks Melia.

“No, but I will be. I can make peace with my existence and put him behind me.” She says, giving Stiles a hug. “Can we go? I want to spend a little time getting to know this daughter of yours.”

“Anything you want, just let us know.” Stiles says as they head to the door that separates Dunbar’s from Sophia’s.

Derek gets Malia settled into a booth with Daniel and goes to get a refill on the tea for them. He lets Sophia know that Malia is back and would like to get to know her. He leaves some bills in the office to cover anything Malia wants and then he and Stiles spend a few minutes saying goodbye to her before they go home. 

“So what do you think Peter told her?” Derek asks Stiles while they are driving home.

“Why ask a question to which you already know the answer?” Stiles replies which earns him a low growl from Derek. “Oh come on. You know as well as I do that Peter actually told her the truth for once. Talia took the memory from Peter because she knew Malia would be better off without Peter in her life. He would never be a good father because his only interest was himself.”

Derek is quiet for a while and then says, “I know. I was holding out hope that maybe there was some other reason. I wish my mother had kept her in the family instead of letting her be put up for adoption. She might have had a better life, even if Peter was around.”

“Well, we’ll never know the whole story, but Malia seems to be on the road to making peace with it.” 

“I hope my kids never have a reason to bring me back to berate me about being their father.” Derek says quietly. 

“Don’t even go there!” Stiles says sharply. “You are an amazing father and don’t you fucking forget it!”

“I was kidding!” 

“I wasn’t. You are one of two of my most favorite things in the world. The first one is my father, because well, he made me, and I’m me so there’s that. Now you, I see you with our children and I’m amazed. You give them unconditional love. You guide them, nurture them, and challenge them. They are all amazing people in their own right, and they have you to thank for it. Don’t ever think they don’t know exactly how lucky they are, even if they don’t say it often enough. They know it. I know it. You know it.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to let my shit bleed over like that. Seeing Malia again has really affected me today.”

“It’s ok.” Stiles says. “Let’s go home and see what Danny has in mind for dinner tonight.”

Derek and Stiles get home and decide they both need a nap. A few hours later when they get up they go downstairs and both drop down on a chair at the kitchen counter. Danny, Sophia and Daniel are all in the kitchen. One look from Danny and he goes into the walk in and comes back with a bottle of wine. He pours three glasses, and then clinks his against theirs before he says, “So, it looks like you both had a shit day today. Wanna talk about it?” 

Derek looks at Stiles, shrugs, and then waits for Stiles to speak. “We saw Malia today. She wanted to talk to Peter about why he wasn’t there for her. I don’t know if she got all the answers she wanted, but she bitch slapped him, so I guess it wasn’t a total loss.”

“Peter getting bitch slapped is absolutely worth toasting too!” Danny says as he taps his glass against theirs again.

Jackson and Lydia come through the door and Jackson heads straight for Stiles to hug him. “So, what are we toasting?”

“Malia bitch slapped Peter!” Danny exclaims as he pours a glass for Jackson.

“I’ll drink to that, even if he has been dead for decades now.” Jackson says, taking the glass from Danny. “What’s got into you today?”

“Ethan is in town. We’re meeting for dinner, and speaking of dinner.” Danny says, looking at Jackson, “I’m leaving you in charge. Everything is in the oven and will be ready at 5pm. Don’t go longer than that unless you want your prime rib to come out like baked shoes. The sauces and sides are in the walk-in; just heat them up.”

“Sounds like we aren’t the only ones having beef for dinner.” Stiles says.

“Behave, or you’re going to bed hungry.” Derek replies while he pokes Stiles in the ribs.

“Sounds like Danny is having pork for dinner.” Jackson says.

“Jackson!” Stiles exclaims as he fumbles trying to cover Derek’s ears. “Not in front of Derek. You know what a delicate flower he is.”

“Yeah. Delicate. Just like Peter on prom night.” Daniel says, looking right at Derek.

“Ok. I think I’ve had just about enough family fun for one day. Come on Daniel. Let’s get the girls and take them over to Papa John’s and then go out for dinner. Father’s Day is this weekend, so let’s pick some place special. All this talk about beef and pork has made me hungry. I think I want some turkey.” She says with a pause. “and some... stuffing.”


End file.
